DIAL L FOR LOSER
by ABERCROMBiE chic xo0
Summary: Massies popularity is going down while Claire's is going up. The girls are going to OCD, but kristen is stuck at a bording school for kids that dont listen. Alicia is falling for a hot skater from IL and Dylan is falling in love with an LBR
1. Summary

**DIAL L FOR LOSER**

Massie Block: Her social life is majorly at risk. With a 4 foot 9 girl barging her way to the top, Massie is wondering, _what really is popularity these day. _How far will her urge for popularity take her?

Kristen Gregory: With her parents being unhealthily strict, they send her off to a boarding school to learn how to be an adult. But its not as bad as Kristen thought!

Dylan Marvil: It turns out the guy who has been sending Dylan secret admirer notes is an LBR. The only way this could possibly get worse is if she's paired to be a dance partner with him…

Alicia Rivera: Doing totally ah-mazing in the popularity. Is totally in love with Riley Southard, a skater from Illinois. Will do anything to go out with him. But she doesn't have to go to extremes because he already likes her.

Claire Lyons: Is becoming closer friends with the new girl, who turns out to be loved by everyone. I caught between the Pretty Committee and the most popular girls in school.

I know, not very good summaries but the book will be ah-mazing. Please read & review.


	2. Blue Goo

Before you read this, just know that I don't know any designer names cause where I live, Hollister and Abercrombie is what everyone wears. So I wont be saying any kind of names except coach, guess, etc.

THE BLOCK ESTATE  
MASSIE'S BEDROOM  
Saturday, February 28th  
8:17 A.M.

A loud scream jolted Massie out a deep sleep and caused her heart to speed up twice as fast as it should be going. She tumbled to the floor and groaned at the fact that Kuh-laire's brother, Todd, just _had_ to be so ah-nnoying and just _had_ to wake up so selfishly early. Massie could have fallen back asleep, right there on the ground, but it would have made repulsive lines all over her arms and she did not have time to worry about things like that.

The only thing running through her mind recently was the fact that she no longer when to OCD, due to her geography teacher, Mr. Myner. The trip to Lake Placid seemed to be more like Lake Acid with all that went on. But to cut the long story short, the infamous Pretty Committee got expelled from OCD.

Massie was straining to think of how her Daddy could possibly get her and her friends back into their school, but now all that bothered Massie was what is Todd screaming about. She trudged to her mirror and smoothed her hair, although it didn't need to be fixed. Massie was always perfect, even after falling out of her bed after 5 hours of sleep. You might be wondering why Massie took so long to fall asleep. Today Massie was supposed to find out from Principle Burns if she could go back to OCD. _What if I'm not allowed back? Will Derrington break up with me? Where will I go to school? Will the Pretty Committee fall apart? Even if I am let back in, will everyone treat me the same? Will I be in a lot of trouble? _Massie's mind was racing with these questions all night.

"CLLAIRREEE! HAVE MMMEEERRRCCCYYY!" Todd howled from the guest house. Massie hurried from her slow stride to a quick jog. Claire wasn't really all that tough but when it comes to her brother, you never know what she would do. She barged in right on time, and saw a very strange sight.

Claire was laying on top of Todd with her blonde hair in a high messy pony and looked as if she was about to strangle him. Massie could tell why. Claire's baby blue cami and black Victoria's Secret boy shorts that she wore as pajama's were covered in dark blue… um… goo. No parents seemed to be home so Massie had to pull back Claire before there was a death in the family.

"Kuh-laire! What is going on?" Massie shrieked, pulling her friend up. Her face was red with anger and also covered with the blue junk. Ever since the Lyons family moved into their guest house, Massie never seemed to be able to have a day without chaos.

"Why don't I show you?" Claire huffed. Todd was still laying on the ground with a wide grin on his face. He was trying to act intimidated but it really was not working.

Claire pulled Massie by the wrist into her room. The moment they stepped in, Massie gasped. The newly designed room was smothered in the same blue stuff that was all over Claire. Her bed, her wood floor, her clothes that were laying out, EVERYTHING was destroyed.

"WHAT HAPPENED?" Massie cried with a mix of horror and surprise. Just that instant Todd rushed up the stairs. Apparently he found Massie more threatening than Claire.

"I can explain!" Todd exclaimed, "well, I got this big ball that is all squishy so I was gonna surprise Claire and it kinda exploded."

"YEAH RIGHT, YOU LITTLE MENACE! YOU TOTALLY POPPED THAT ON PURPOSE!" Claire exploded.

"WHY WOULD I WAN-"

"TODD! KUH-LAIRE! Chill out. I don't care whose fault it is. It's not a big deal. We can fix you're room in a snap." Massie said, frustrated at how immature Claire was being.

"Sorry. I got mad that he woke me up, and did _this _to me." Claire whined as she grimaced at her sticky hair.

"You think I want to wake up at 8:00 to you're brother screaming? Well, no I don't. I've been waking up at 6:00 everyday to help Inez as my punishment. You think I'm happy about you two ruining my only day beauty sleep?" Massie regretted being so harsh when she saw Claire's eyes started to tear up. "Look, I know it's not your fault. I'm sorry. We'll fix it okay? And Todd," Massie yelled when she noticed he had snuck away, "don't think you're off the hook!"

"Sorry again," Claire said, tugging on her short bangs.

"How about we go see what happened with OCD?" Massie suggested, pulling a glob out of Claire's hair in total disgust.

Claire smiled and the girls rushed over to Massie's dad. It took a while to find him, but he was in the study with his face buried in a book. "Daddy?" she whispered in her best innocent voice.

"Yes honey?" Her dad said while putting down the book and taking off his glasses.

"So, did you find out what happened with Principle Burns?" Massie asked, as she sat on the armrest on his chair.

"Yes I did, but first I have to ask. What happened to you Claire?" William smiled as he walked over and wiped some goo out of her hair. He grabbed a towel from a table and handed it to Claire.

"Thanks. It's a long story, but I'd rather hear about OCD." Claire said.

"Well, I've been talking all week to the people in charge of OCD. Principle Burns says that the incident at Lake Placid was like the final piece of the puzzle that got you expelled. So I know that you girls have learned you're lesson, am I right?" William asked as the girls nodded. "Well then, I offered them a lot of money, which really got them going. And you're friend Alicia did a good job at convincing Mr. Myner at letting you back in. I guess Alicia's mom is having a little affair with him or something. So, you are allowed back into OCD." This was followed by loads of cheers and whoops and Massie totally forgot about Claire's sticky problem and jumped on her in a big hug. William was obviously proud that he was responsible for this big news "Before you guys break something, know that you owe you're school a lot so you have a few conditions to follow."

"We're all ears!" Massie squealed, still jumping up and down with Claire.

"So you have community service after school for the next couple weeks. This means you will be cleaning up the lawn around your school and planting landscape. You also are required to be in student council." When William saw that that made the girls even more excited, he realized he worded that wrong. "Now, I don't mean you must run as president. I mean you will be making rules, and making fundraisers, and having meetings every day during lunch. You also will be part of the welcome committee for new students."

"Daddy, are you sure we _have _to?" Massie begged. She **did not **want to loose her lunch table and she **did not** want to spend her time with stupid LBR's new to OCD

"Yes you _have_ to. You should be happy that they are letting you back in school. You have done some outrageous things lately! Also, they are hoping that since you are such a role model, people will want to join student council or participate more." William explained. Massie scoffed which caused him to give her a stern look. "I'm sure you want to go tell your friends. So go ahead." Her dad said as he dove back into his book.

"Thanks, Daddy!" Massie gave him a peck on the cheek and bolted with Claire up to her room, which the Pretty Committee called the iPad. Claire pulled up a white chair as Massie sat in her purple one and logged onto her computer. Immediately she started a chat room

MASSIEKUR: U WILL NOT BLEVE THIS

HOLAGURRL?

SEXYSPORTSBABE: WHATZ UP

BIGREDHEAD: WHAT

MASSIEKUR: DADDY TALKED 2 P.BURNS AND…

SEXYSPORTSBABE: OMG

MASSIEKUR: WERE BAK IN!

HOLAGURRL: YESS!

BIGREDHEAD: MASS, U ROK!

MASSIEKUR: ACTUALY, THANK UR MOM. IT WUZ HER!

BIGREDHEAD: ID RATHER NOT. LOL

SEXYSPORTSBABE: WANNA COME OVER?

MASSIEKUR: 2 UR PLACE?

SEXYSPORTSBABE: YUP

MASSIEKUR: SERIUSLY?

SEXYSPORTSBABE: UHHUH

HOLAGURRL: TIME?

SEXYSPORTSBABE: 11:000

BIGREDHEAD: ROOM #?

SEXYSPORTSBABE: 217, 2ND FLOOR

BIGREDHEAD: COOL

HOLAGURRL: GR8

MASSIEKUR: C U THEN

_MASSIEKUR SIGNED OFF AT 9:18 AM_

"How ah-mazing is this? We're back in action, and we're going to Kristen's apartment for the first time! I **must** make a fabulous first impression." Massie exclaimed, smiling ear to ear. She rummaged through her closet in search of her perfect "sweet-little-girl" outfit as Claire watched her bend over. Her shirt was all wrinkled, her hair was all tangled, her shorts were rolled up messily, and she looked really uncomfortable. At first sight, you would think of Massie as a goddess, but since Claire spent so much time with her, she realized how imperfect she really was. With all of her friends always backstabbing, the fuss of trying to get everything ah-mazing, and her belching at unnecessary times, Claire now knew that Massie was a real person who just new how to act.

"Perfect!" Massie held up a dark brown cashmere sweater with low shoulders and put it over her Massie manican. Claire walked into the closet and grabbed a soft, light brown miniskirt with a silky white ribbon on the hips.

"How's this? I know you think long sleeves and mini skirts so don't match but this would look fab-u-lous, especially on you. Plus, why wear pants when you can show off your legs!" Claire insisted. She hung the skirt on the manican as Massie examined it.

"You are a genius. I was thinking of dark wash True Religion but I LOVE your idea. And my new white coach looks ah-dorable with that. I gotta take a shower, and I suggest you should, too." Massie said leading Claire out of her room.

"Yeah. Alright, call me for breakfast, kay?" Claire yelled as she hurried to the guesthouse.

Before Massie stepped in the shower, she couldn't resist.

**CURRENT STATE OF THE UNION**

In

Sweaters and minis

Community service after school

Pretty Committee at OCD

Out

Blue goo and brothers

Shopping after school

Pretty Committee not at OCD


	3. The Pink Thong

KRISTENS APARTMENT

KRISTENS ROOM

Saturday, February 28th

11:05 A.M.

"Kristen! You better not make a mess in here!" Kristen's mom yelled while she frantically searched for her coat. Her stingy mom was finally letting Kristen have some friends over, now that they knew she was poor. Kristen flipped through the channels on their non-cable TV. They recently got rid of cable so they could pay their taxes. Of course nothing was on except but who would want to watch that?

"Alright, mom." Kristen groaned.

"You're dad will be in his room, painting. As usual," Her mom said in a stern voice.

"Alright, mom."

"And don't be so loud with your friends, or they won't be coming back."

"I got it, mom!" She whined, turning off the TV and going to the mirror to fix her hair.

"I'll be back at 7:00." Her mom left without even saying goodbye. Massie and the PC knocked on the door about a minute after her mom left.

"Oh gawd, guys. You should have heard my mom being all bitchy. Don't be loud. Don't bother you're dad. Don't be loud… Gawd she's so ah-nnoying!" Kristen complained as she let her friends in.

"Well, nice place," Massie put on a smile as she took a look around, "At least is smells better than my grandmother's apartment."

Kristen smiled as Dylan raided her refrigerator as if she had lived there forever. "Whoa, chill Dyl. We're not at an all you can eat buffet. Have some manners." Alisha said as she looked at Kristen's little kid pictures. Her house was pretty nice for an apartment. Almost everything was beige carpet except for in the kitchen, which was scuffed up wood. They only had one TV, which was pretty small. It seemed cozy for a family of three.

Kristen led them to her room. "Eh. My. Gawd." The girls said in unison. The girls checked behind them to make sure they were still in the tiny apartment.

The room had a cheap blue light hanging from the ceiling and a couple other green lights positioned around the room. The ground was tile, blue and orange. A white sheet that had been paint splattered (ah-bviously done by Kristen) lay across the one person bed. Old shirts were stretched over a variety of different sized pillows. Her desk was painted lime green and a calm blue. Hundreds of books were stacked all over her room. Her mirror was covered with permanent marker, glitter, and paint. Hats, jewelry, and other accessories covered her dresser. The room didn't look like it belonged to a poor, study-crazy girl. It looked like it was one of those makeover rooms in Vogue magazine.

Everyone bursted in excitement after the moment of silence and examined everything in the room. Even though everything was homemade, it was the hottest room they had ever seen. Everything went perfect until Claire moved over a white laundry basket that had scarves and stuffed animals piled on top of it to reveal a wood door.

"What's in here?" Claire asked, reaching for the doorknob coved in ribbon.

"DON'T GO IN THERE!" Kristen cried. Claire did anyway.

What was in there surprised everyone. Well, the shelf didn't. Soccer trophies and ribbons dangled from everywhere. But the walls shocked the girls.

Fabulous shirts and skirts and jewelry was pinned on the wall, along with papers with hott sketches on them. "Kristen, how many other secrets are you keeping from us?" Massie said slowly

"Well, I've never told anyone…"

"Spill!" Massie yelled.

"Okay… well, I design clothes. I mean, I barely ever wear them. I sell them. That's how I make money. Most of it goes in my fund." Kristen explained, ready for her friends to freak out and say how lame that is. For a couple seconds it was complete silence. Kristen went over to a pair of navy blue boy shorts with blue stripes down the side. She fixed the tie and looked at her friends.

"You totally have to teach me how to make clothes." Alicia exclaimed and grabbed a satin, pink tank top off the wall that said **HOTT** in black letters on the front. TPC started fussing over her designs and a huge smile grew on Kristen's face.

"Totally!" Kristen grabbed a ton of fabric from a basket in the corner and led them to the middle of the room. It was once she taught the girls how to use a sewing machine that it got crazy. They fought over the fabric and were screaming like crazy. It was when Kristen made a tiny thong and put it on over her pants that her dad came in. All the laughter faded when they saw how serious he was.

"WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE?" Mr. Gregory's face matched the red paint splattered on his apron.

"Daddy!" Kristen screeched.

"You messed up my painting, and KRISTEN! WHAT ARE YOU WEARING! You girls **need **get out of my house! You are a bad influence on my daughter and you are getting on my last nerve. I thought we raised you well!"

"Dad, raised me well? I'm not a chicken." Kristen snapped. The pretty committee giggled but immediately stopped at the look of her dad.

"Girls. Leave. NOW!" He yelled and stormed out of the room. Kristen walked out and left with the girls. They decided to visit some neighbors. (or bug them. Whichever was more fun)

"Sorry bout that. My dad is so ignorant." Kristen said.

"That was fun though!" Massie said, skipping down the halls. She would wave at whoever passed by, and most of them waved back.

"Yeah and look at the bright side. He's not shy!" Alicia said as everyone cracked up.

As they walked down a hall, they ran into a cute, short girl coming out of room 256. She had long black hair with goldish highlights that was put in a high ponytail. She had bangs pushed to the side and was Spanish. Her nose was turned up. Dylan, who was self-conscious of her own nose, always made herself feel better when she thought that when the girls with those cute little noses get older, they look like pigs and if VERY unattractive. The girl was pretty in a cute 9 year old way. She looked short enough to be nine, but she had big boobs so she was probably just always going to be short. She had a Dooney and Bourke backpack (which was probably fake) and wore limited too jeans and an Aeropostale shirt.

"Who are you?" said Kristen in disgust. She was furious that a 4th grader had a bigger chest than her.

"I'm Sara Jensen! I just moved here. I'm going to be going to… Octavian County Day School, I think." Sara said in a perky but sophisticated voice.

Kristen sighed in relief, but was still mad. "So wait, what grade are you in?"

"Seventh. How about you?"

"Holy crap. You're in seventh grade!" Dylan shouted, looking at her tiny feet, probably size 2s. They were probably really loose in her white Keds, which she colored pink stripes on. Dylan hissed at how skinny Sara was. When she was that short, she weighed probably twice as much as Sara. Luckily, she lost a ton of weight recently, even though she's still not happy with how skinny she is.

"I know I'm short, but it runs in my family. You should see my dog!" Sara chuckled. Even though she had the corniest laugh ever, Claire liked her immediately. When Claire was wearing Keds, she was shy and **definitely** not proud that she couldn't afford designer clothes. But Sara was totally free to be herself, and she had a cute laugh.

"Well, yeah we're in 7th grade. Ehmygawd. Who is that!" Massie said quietly about a guy standing in the room that Sara just came out of. As a matter of fact, Massie was barely even paying attention to the little girl. She had an immediate spot in the bathrooms for lunch. Massie thought the munchkin would be a complete LBR. But, well, Massie got a 29 on her last chemistry quiz. She wasn't all that bright.

"That's my cousin. He had some _issues_ with his parents. They're kinda in jail. He lives with us. He's my age and used to live in Illinois. His name is Riley," Sara said, signaling him to come over. "Riley meet… um… sorry, I didn't catch you're names."

"I'm Alicia Rivera. This is Massie Block, Dylan Marvil, Kristen Gregory, and Claire Lyons." Alicia said. She leaned up to him and threw her hair behind her shoulder. It was ah-bvious that she liked him.

"I live in apartment 217," Kristen bragged as she looked right into his eyes. Guys totally love it when you look directly at them.

"Cool." Riley said as he brushed his hair out of his eyes. He had brown hair with red highlights in front. His blue eyes looked so hot and you could just fall right into them. He was totally a skater. Skaters from Briarwood were normally all losers. But he had tight pants, which were probably girl pants, a skater belt, and an element shirt. (note from author: that's how skaters in Illinois dress. Vurry hott.) He turned around and walked back into the room.

Alicia turned to her friends and lightly patted her heart to show that she finally found her true love, even though he only said one word, and it was barely even to her. It was totally obvious that even though all the girls, except Alicia, had boyfriends, they all felt the same. But, of course, Alicia was going to get him so they would all be taken.

Wow was all Alicia said.

"What's wow?" Sara said as she pushed her bangs to the side.

"Just… wow." Alicia smiled ear to ear as she looked at his cute little butt from across the room.


	4. Turquoise Nail polish

THE BLOCK ESTATE

MASSIES BEDROOM

Sunday, February 29th

8:22

Massie was totally situated for her first day back at school on Monday. New clothes, new hair, new attitude. That morning Jakkob had come and cut Massie's hair so it was shoulder length. Now it had stylish layers and cute frayed bangs. Everything was ah-mazing. Even bean. She got a cute . Just then the phone rang. Massie charged over to her desk, practically jumping over her bed, hoping it was Derrington.

"Hullo?" Massie said.

All she heard was sobs and sniffs.

"Who is this?" Massie said worried. She flipped over the phone and saw the caller id said Kristen. "Kristen, what's wrong?"

"Call- _sniff_- everyone," she managed to say before she burst into tears again.

"Okay, hold on." Massie 5 wayed Alicia, Dylan, and Claire, and was ready to hear Kristen's new dilemma. She sat down on her white bed, now with a few purple pillows on it and grabbed a turquoise nail polish that would match her outfit tomorrow.

"Kristen, what's wrong?" Claire said sympathetically.

"My, mymomanddadgotsomadaboutyesterdayandsaidthattheycant-" You could barely hear a word she was saying. It was all so jumbled and she would cry every 2 seconds.

"Kristen. Slow down. We don't know what you're saying." Alicia said

"Take a deep breath in… now let it out. Okay. Tell us what's up." Massie said.

"Well, after how loud we were yesterday. And- _sob_- after everything I've done so terribly. THEY'VE SENT ME TO A BOARDING SCHOOL!" Kristen cried all over again.

"WHAT!" Everyone cried and started throwing questions at poor Kristen who was just sitting there crying.

"YOU GUYS. Calm down. There **must** be a solution. Kristen, they can't just make you leave OCD! You have a scholarship!" Massie exclaimed. She put away her nail polish with only 3 nails done. Her manicure would have to wait, she couldn't paint her nails and be Sherlock Holmes at the same time.

"This school is for kids who don't listen to their parents and need stricter teachers. It's a lot of money, but still a ton less than OCD. They talked to the school board. They said that I can still keep my scholarship. I'll be back at OCD next year, once I learn 'manners'. This is so retarded!" Kristen screamed. At least her parents weren't home. If they would hear her say even retarded, they would punish her immediately, no questions asked.

"How far away is it?" Dylan asked.

"It's in Massachusetts. I saw pictures. It's terrible! It's a small little beat up school, 3 stories. There are vines hanging from it… repulsive!" Kristen screamed, and all the girls winced and held the phone away from there ear.

"What's it called?" Claire asked.

"Um… hold on," they waited while she flipped through papers to find a brochure. "Got it. It's called _Frost Junior High Boarding School. Turning students into adults._ Gawd this sucks!" Kristen screamed again.

"This can not be happening. Will we be able to see you on weekends?" Massie asked, now pacing back and forth. She looked out her window and saw Claire in her room doing the same.

"No! Only on vacations. I have a special class on weekends. It's called _'THE GOLDEN RULE'_! This is so gay. You learn how to respect others and property." Although Kristen resented the whole idea of learning how to be a better person, she was kind of excited. For one, although she already had a boyfriend, she could meet some hot guys, and maybe even get two boyfriends. Also the idea of no parents and all nights alone seemed fun. Kristen would ah-bviously be the most popular girl there. She could make her own Pretty Committee, if the girls were cool enough. But the thing that excited her most was no more Pretty Committee. Hard to believe, huh? Kristen was getting sick of all the fuss with her friends and was hoping she could getaway from all the gossip and backstabbing in Westchester.

"I am so sorry. Well, we could visit you!" Alicia said sadly.

"No, you can't. There's a strict, **no visitors **rule. Can someone please explain to me why my parents are so nasty?" Kristen said again, feeling a little happier. She heard the door open. "Ehmygawd. They're home. Gotta go. I'm leaving tomorrow. Call my cell after school. I'll miss you guys."

"Bye, Kristen. We'll miss you, too." Everyone said their goodbyes and they all hung up.

Massie never even finished painting her nails. She didn't even change her clothes, so she went to sleep in a Hollister skirt and a Ruel hoodie. She cried her self to sleep, thinking, _how can I go on without my Sexysportsbabe? She helps put the Pretty Committee together._ And everyone in the Pretty Committee was full of tears that night.


	5. Steve Urkel

ALICIA'S HOUSE

THE BLOCK LIMO

Monday, March 1stth

7:39 am

"What's wrong, girls. You haven't said a word since you got in the car!" Isaac, Massie's driver said. Still, Massie and Claire didn't say a thing. Alicia came in the car. Normally she would be showing off her beautiful hair and face, but she wasn't wearing a lot of makeup and had her hair in a messy ponytail. They could tell that today was not going to be good without one of their best friends. Isaac took off, still concerned about the silence.

"Come on. If you don't say something soon, I'll have to sing." Isaac said with a playful smile. He took a quick glance at the back seat to see the girls with puffy eyes and no smiles.

"Fine. You asked for it." He turned up the radio and started singing like a girl. "LIVING IN A MATERIAL WORLD AND I AM A MATERIAL GIRL!" Isaac rolled down the windows as he pulled up to Dylan's house and sang even louder. "YOU KNOW THAT WE ARE LIVING IN A MATERIAL WORLD AND I AM A MATERIAL GIRL!" Dylan came bursting out, cracking up. She ah-bviously heard Isaac singing. She charged into the car and saw the girls cracking up too. As they drove by houses, people would scream out their window. Everyone was singing now. Soon their smiles faded when they pulled up to Kristen's house. No wonder why Isaac was so clueless. He didn't know that Kristen wasn't going to OCD anymore.

"Um… I guess we forgot to tell you Isaac. Kristen is going to a boarding school now." Massie said quietly.

Isaac turned around and looked at all of them and their sad faces. "I'm so sorry you guys. Why isn't she going to OCD?"

"Her stupid parents said she needs to become more mature so they sent her to this stupid boarding school." Massie explained. They spent the rest of the car ride. By the time they pulled into the OCD parking lot, the girls had put on new lip gloss and fixed their hair. They put on a happy smile and were ready to face the school without Kristen.

There was a huge group of girls gathered in a circle. Massie and the Pretty Committee rushed over to see what was going on that didn't include her. What she saw in the middle of the circle surprised everyone.

Sara Jensen was surrounded by a ton of Massie wannabes. They were all cracking up at a story she was telling. The 4 foot 9 inched girl seemed to be cooler than Massie thought she would be. Although she wore a pink Happy Bunny shirt and a green camouflage skirt (totally clash), everyone was all over her.

"HI! Wait, I think I remember you're name. Maddie, right?" Sara asked.

"No. Massie," she said in disgust while examining her fingers.

"Lemme see you're nails. Oh my gosh. That's a really pretty color." Sara said, showing her nails, which were black with pink polka dots. "These took me an hour!"

"How long did it take you to pick out those clothes? Talk about tacky!" Massie said expecting everyone to laugh. The only people that laughed were Alicia and Dylan, which made Massie miss Kristen's phlegmy laugh. Claire didn't really laugh, probably not trying to offend everyone. Massie looked around and saw that everyone was glaring at her. Sara just laughed and said, "How could you not LOVE happy bunny!"

"I know how." Massie smirked.

"What's wrong you with you, Massie. Sara is, like, the sweetest person ever. Why do you have to be such a bitch?" A "B list" girl named Krissy said.

Massie scoffed and walked away with TPC without looking back. The only person that stayed behind was Claire. "Don't worry. Massie's can be mean at times. But I really like your shirt and your nails are ah-dorable." Claire whispered to Sara. She had to hunch down to get to her ear.

"Thanks. I like your hair. Where did you get you're highlights?" Sara said perkily.

"They're natural." Claire said while examining her hair.

"Seriously? I wish my hair was like that. I have to get my hair rehighlighted every 2 months. You are so lucky." Sara said, feeling Claire's hair.

"CLAIRE! COME HERE!" Massie yelled. She was not a very patient person.

"COMING!" Claire yelled back. "Thanks, Sara. Maybe I'll see you around."

"Cool. Bye!" Sara yelled back as Claire charged away. The one thing that Claire had learned from being Massie's friend was to never, ever keep her waiting. She will dump you in a second if you chose someone over her.

"What are you so happy about?" Massie asked with a sour look on her face. Claire was smiling really big. Whenever she's around Massie, Claire is the one giving compliments. No one ever told her that her hair is pretty. Sara was a really nice girl and Claire felt bad that the pretty committee was so mean to her. She decided to try to be more like Sara. Happy and perky and not caring what other people think, and being nice to everyone.

"Oh, um… I just said something really mean to Sara and I've never felt like I have power."

"What did you say?" Massie asked, feeling proud that Claire finally was getting some strength to not always be so sweet.

"well, um… I said… 'what kind of flowers do you want for you're funeral?' and she said, 'huh?' and I said, 'well, you just committed social suicide. So you're better prepare for you're death.'" Claire lied. Who knew she had the courage and cleverness to make up such a comeback. The girls exchanged some high fives and Massie was jealous that Claire came up with something that witty.

"I'm glad I taught you well," Massie teased as she led the girls to their lockers. During the walk through the hall, they got at least 30 welcome backs from girls who haven't met Super Sara yet. When Dylan opened her a locker, a tightly folded paper fell out.

"What is that?" Alicia asked when Dylan picked it up.

"Hold on." Dylan picked up the note and looked on the front

TO DYLAN FROM ?

"Dylan! You have a secret admirer!" Massie said, looking over her shoulder. Dylan smiled and unfolded it.

I SEE YOU EVERYDAY WITH THE PRETTY COMMITTE

WITH OUT YOU, MY LIFE IS SHIT-TY

YOU'RE SMILE IS BEUTIFUL YOU'RE EYES ARE SWEET

I FEEL SO IN LOVE EACH TIME WE MEET

YOU LOOK LIKE AN ANGLE, UP IN THE SKY

IF YOU COULD GROW WINGS, I KNOW YOU COULD FLY.

"Awww! That is so sweet," Claire said after reading it.

"They spelled committee wrong. And angel. And beautiful," Massie said, looking over it. Secretly she wished that she got a secret admirer note. She wouldn't even care how many words were spelled wrong.

"I wonder who it is," Dylan pondered, reading it over and over again. She folded it in half and stuck in her back pocket. She leaned against her locked and watched all the boys go by, thinking about which guy was secretly in love with her.

"I have to go to class early to get help for the math test. See you guys later!" Claire called as she hurried to class. When she walked in, she saw Sara and all the girls with their pants pulled up high, pretending to be a mix between Steve Urkel and Pee Wee Herman. If Massie was there, Claire would have been making fun of them and saying they looked like retards. But that was when Claire realized that she was so fake.

Why should Claire always act so stuck up and cool and make other people feel bad when she could be having fun with people that don't care how stupid she looks.

Claire pulled up her pants over her shirt and did her best impersonation of Pee Wee Herman. "Hey everyone! What's going on?" Claire yelled and jumped on a chair.

"Lets sing a song!" Sara yelled and jumped on a table. Amazingly, she was still shorter than Claire. "If you're happy and you know it, clap you're hands! If you're happy and you know it, clap your hands!"

"If you're a retard and you know it clap your hands." Massie said in a sarcastic perky voice. Massie was really speaking to Sara but was looking directly at Claire. Her mind rushed as she tried to figure out what she could say. Should she get down on her knees and beg Massie to forget about her being such a loser? Or should she stay up there and act retarded? She knew that ditching Massie and hanging out with Sara would not be a good idea. There was no use saying that she was making fun of Sara. Massie wasn't **that** stupid. Everyone just kept singing, as if Massie didn't say anything. They started to square dance and everyone was keeling over laughing.

Claire looked at Sara in a sort of cry for help. Sara knew exactly what was going on. All of her new friends explained that Massie was the queen bee and to watch out for her. Sara's response was that Massie **must** have a good side and was determined to find it. Sara jumped off the seat and ran over to Massie. She grabbed her hands and tried to do twist with her, but Massie pushed to the ground.

"EWW! GET OFF OF ME, SHRIMP! I know that you think acting like a retard is cool, and apparently so does Claire. But I seem to be the only person with common sense in here and I know that you all look like idiots. So as long as you stay away from me, I'll stay away from you. Kay?" Massie sneered, glaring back and fourth from Claire to Sara to her ex-wannabes.

Claire still stood on her chair and looked at the crazy scene. Massie, Alicia, and Dylan stood by the door, glaring at Sara, who was laying on the ground petrified. Half of the other girls were dancing again and the other half were standing their wide-eyed, thinking, "Why did I ever want to be like Massie? She's such a bitch!" And Claire, standing in the middle of the room, mortified.


	6. Whats inside counts

FROST BOARDING SCHOOL

PARKING LOT

Monday, March 1st

9:00

Everyone in front of Frost Boarding School stared as a limo pulled up in front of the raggedy old school. Normally Kristen would be in a boring old taxi, but that morning Kristen got a note delivered from her friends with a $15,000 dollar credit card in it. Since Kristen wouldn't need any extra clothes, since it was a uniform school, she just packed everything she had.

She wanted to make a good first impression so that EVERYONE would want to be her friend. So she wore destroyed True Religion jeans and a light blue, long sleeved Tommy Hilfiger shirt- it perfectly matched her eyes. She had a white, wide braided belt over her shirt and white Abercrombie sandals. She had big blue glasses with sparkles around the sides and her hair (which was about shoulder length now) was laying perfectly, curling up a little on the edges. All the girls and guys that were heading for class stopped in their tracks and stared in awe at the girl stepping out of the limo.

Her chauffeur closed her door and grabbed all her bags. Kristen lifted her glasses and put them on her forehead. She stuck her head up and walked with style toward the entrance. All eyes were on her, and Kristen knew exactly what it was like to be like Massie. Everyone paying attention to her, and thinking she was a goddess. Ah-mazing.

Even though her eyes were ahead, she caught a couple glimpses of the students she would be dealing with for the next 2 months. There were two guys playing foot ball that were pretty hott, but really sweaty. There was a girl with a guy (probably her boyfriend) and they were holding hands. From what Kristen could see, the girl was glaring at the guy because he was practically drooling at Kristen. There was a girl with glasses leaning against the wall reading. _Freaky geek! _Kristen thought as she saw the girl look up and gaze at her. A guy that was standing by the door held it open for her. She looked at him right in his hazel eyes and smiled mischievously.

"You're welcome," He joked, bowing as if she was the queen of England. She giggled and kept walking. The hott guy closed the door just as the chauffeur came up. Kristen ran into a tall, skinny-as-a-stick girl with black hair and gazed up. Although Kristen was shorter, the girl looked at her as if she was already the most popular girl ever.

"Where's the principles office?" Kristen asked in a confident voice.

"Go straight and take a left. Second door on your left," The girl said in a squeaky voice. She was the first girl Kristen looked at wasn't a very good first impression. Of course she was wearing the uniform, which was a white button up long sleeved shirt with a green vest. She had an orange tie on loosely around her neck. There was an orange and green plaid skirt with white knee-high socks that had tiny green stripes on the top. But her hair was gross and oily and in a way-too-high-to-be-considered-a-pony-tail ponytail. She wore no makeup at all and had the smallest eyes ever!

"Thanks," She said coolly and took off again, without even looking to see if her chauffeur was doing okay with her 4 bags of luggage. The school looked like it belonged in a haunted house book. There were cracks in the walls and the wallpaper was chipping off. There were tons of bulletin boards and posters but Kristen wasn't going to stop to read them because she was still being watched by the students. She assumed that it was made to look like an old-fashioned school. The railings were dark brown and the carpet on the stairs was red with dark orange abstract designs. Everything else was either dark wood or tan.

Finally Kristen came up to the office that said Principle Reid. She knocked on the door and heard, "Come in." Kristen opened the door and actually held it open for her driver.

"Are you the new student?" asked Principle Cheryl Reid as she looked up from her sudoku. She was a middle aged woman, about 40 or something. She had brown hair that was way too long for a principle and big round glasses.

"Yup. Kristen Gregory," Kristen said, looking at her navy blue nails, with light blue stripes.

"Yes. Now we heard you're story and how you got expelled from you last school. OCD. Am I right?" Cheryl asked as she walked over to Kristen and examined her outfit. Kristen nodded and looked at her through her bangs with bored eyes.

"Well, we have many rules here that are much different from you're old school. I would explain why you're outfit is so terrible now, but it would take much to long. So here is a list of the uniform requirements, and rules. Have this man bring you're things up to you're room. You will be in room… let me see… 34. Here is you're schedule which has an explanation about classes, clubs, and the weekend classes, which I see you're taking. We also have a few uniforms to chose from, so here is a packet. Fill out the form on the back and return it to me by 3:00 today. Tomorrow you're classes will start, right at 9:30, so I suggest today you read the rules and get situated. Okay?"

"Uh-huh," Kristen said, not sure what she was agreeing to. She pretty much stopped listening at, "I would explain why you're outfit is so terrible now, but it would take much to long." Kristen turned toward the door.

"And Kristen. I know you're type. You probably were the most popular girl at you're last school and can't wait to show everyone here how amazing you are. Am I right?" Cheryl said.

"Well, kinda," Kristen mumbled picking an imaginary hair off her shirt.

"I thought so. Well, this school is to teach you how to not only look at how everyone looks or dresses or how much money they have. I want you to look at what's inside of them, because once you get REALLY IN DEEP, you will see how fascinating they can be. Do you understand?"

Kristen couldn't help but chuckle. If Massie were there, she probably would have said something like, "as long as I don't have to see you're insides," or "but what if they smoke. That would be really gross." But she didn't. She decided to play good girl for now. It makes it easier to get away with stuff.

"Yeah. At my last school, I was really poor. I pretended to be rich but when my friends found out that I wasn't, they still treated me the same. That really taught me a lesson that even poor people can be popular!" Kristen said trying to sound like she sincerely learned her lesson. She even put her hand to her heart and looked at the ground to seem regretful.

Principle Reid rolled her eyes and thought "This is going to take a while."

"Okay. Well, you know where to find me if you need me," Cheryl said, leading her out of her office. "Have a good day." She called after Kristen.

"You, too." Kristen said boredly without looking back.

Kristen had no idea where room 34 was but didn't feel like asking anyone. The halls were almost deserted anyways. There were only a couple guys and 1 or 2 girls rushing to their classes. Even in a hurry, they still slowed down to gaze at Kristen. She smiled at the guys, which made them get all confident, and stuck her head up and stared right at them. They stared back in awe and smiled big, hoping to appeal to her.

One of the girls, Kristen stopped to ask if they have an elevator. The girl had red hair in a floppy bun with 2 chopsticks in it. She had on an orange tank top with a white and green sweater. She had an orange and white plaid skirt and green tube socks. The girl tried to act secure but Kristen could tell that she was intimidated, the way girls back at OCD would be by Massie. Sadly there was no elevator so Kristen and her driver trudged up the stairs. Soon enough, Kristen found her room. It was right by the library. Kristen was secretly happy because she could rush in, grab a book, and rush out with out anyone seeing, but of course she would never tell anyone.

At the first step into her new room, she let out a gasp. It was horrifying. There were two beds. One had a plain green bed spread with a stack of books on it. The other was plain gray. The floor was spotless wood that looked like it was freshly cleaned. There were 2 desks, one with nicely stacked papers, some c.d.s, pencils, and books and the other was perfectly clean. The two dressers were both spotless.

Now it was time for Kristen to work. She tipped her driver and grabbed her bags. She switched the beds. The one she wanted was right by the single bathroom. She wanted to be able to jump in the shower right away in the morning. Kristen unpacked everything. And when I say unpacked, I mean threw everything across the room. She was bringing out her inner slob. She had brought practically everything in her old room. She put on her bedspread, put up her pillows, unscrewed the old light bulb and put in her blue one, took out her mirror, her scarves, and everything else.

Finally she was done.

Kristen spent the rest of the day looking through the rules. How boring. The parts that she could not stand were this:

**NO CELL PHONES**

**NO ELECTRONICS**

**NO SUNGLASSES**

**MUST WEAR UNIFORM DAILY**

**HAIR MUST BE IN PONY TAIL –GIRLS**

**LIGHTS OUT AT 9:00**

No cellphone? No electronics? How could she talk to her friends? This really sucked. She picked out her uniform too. It was a green cami with an orange blazer. She got a green and white plaid skirt and white kneehigh socks. Even with an ugly outfit, she would be the hottest girl in school.

**3:00**

Finally the classes were over and Kristen could communicate with someone other than the librarian. Kristen was in her room listening to her headphones. She was so pissed that after today, she wouldn't be able to listen to her music anymore. A girl with short brown hair and really bad highlights trudged into the room. She looked up and glanced around

"Oh sorry, wrong room." The girl started to walk out but turned around. "Wait. Those are my books. And my c.d.s. And my bed. What happened to my room?" the girl crying without even taking a single glance and Kristen. She was just looking at the ground and the mess in her formerly clean room. Kristen took off her head phones and walked over to the girl. Kristen was a couple inches taller than her. Immediately the girl regretted yelling.

"Yeah, sorry. I'm new and I'm so glad that I can finally be messy with out my parents yelling at me!" Kristen screamed as she flopped down on her bed.

"Oh, no. Its okay. Really. So, I'm rooming with the new girl. Everyone's been talking about you all day," the girl said, excited to tell all her friends that she was rooming with the soon-to-be most popular girl in school.

"Good or bad?"

"Ohmygod. Don't worry. All good. Every guy here is totally in love with you. All the girls are jealous."

"Cool. I'm Kristen Gregory."

"Ally Fields."

"I gotta go turn in my form for the uniform. See you later." Kristen said as Ally stared back in awe.


	7. Neighborhood Map

DYLAN'S HOUSE

THE BLOCK LIMO

Tuesday, March 2nd

7:46

"Hey, Dyl!" Massie said as Dylan strutted into the limo. "We were just talking about Sara the Sweetie. Gawd, she is so ah-nnoying!" Massie turned off the TV when she saw Dylan scowling at it. Her mom was playing right now, on her morning show, and Dylan totally didn't want to see her.

"Umm… yeah." She said, feeling guilty talking about the nice girl behind her back.

"What is wrong with all of you? Don't you see what she's doing? She's acting all gentle and caring but all that she really wants is a spot in the popular group!" Massie yelled as she text messaged on her phone. "Where is Kristen? She won't respond to _any_ of my text messages!" Little did she know Kristen's phone was taken away from her the night before. "Do you think she's mad at me?"

Of course Kristen wasn't but Claire was fuming. Sara was so nice and never did anything to Massie. Why did she have to pick on her so much!

"I think she's nice," Alicia said, also trying to text Kristen.

"You're just saying that because Riley is her cousin," Massie teased grabbing Alicia's cell phone. "Look at her background!" Everyone peered over to see that the screen on Alicia's phone was a picture of his butt that she took when she saw him Monday after school.

"He does have a really hot butt! And, well, I guess you're right. But if I be nice to Sara, maybe she's put in a good word for me." Alicia said, taking her phone back.

"Don't even try. Sara is such a bitch. She's too busy watching Disney Channel to talk to Riley. Plus, she already hates me, and since you're my friend…" Massie trailed off.

"Totally. Did you see her during Fashion Design? She made a sketch of a Bugs Bunny shirt! How gay is that?" Dylan snorted.

Claire had enough. Right now, she was going to put her friendship with her friends on the rocks, majorly. But she really didn't care. "Shut up you guys! Sara is so nice and she's my friend. Massie, Sara doesn't care about popularity and she doesn't hate anyone! And Dylan, why do you have to trash her shirt? That was adorable! And Alicia, Sara isn't a bitch! So what if she watches Disney Channel? As a matter of fact, I LOVE Disney Channel. So if you guys are going to talk bad about Sara, do it when I'm not around!"

"Fine," Massie said calmly. "Isaac, stop the car." The car screeched to a stop. Massie leaned over and opened the door. "We're going to talk about Sara all we want, so if you don't wanna be around, we can arrange that. Get out."

Claire stared at her in shock. Was she totally serious? They were still **at least** a mile away from school. "What? Why don't you go catch a ride with you're little Disney friend?" Massie sneered, glaring at Claire. "It's either us, or Sara. Take you're pick. If you would rather be with the 'Ugly Fuglys' than the Pretty committee, that's fine with me. But make you're decision fast. I don't wanna be late for school."

"Why would I want to be friends with someone who would rather push me out of their car and make them walk to school than even try to give a sweet little girl a chance?" Claire asked, while unbuckling her seatbelt. Now Massie was the one in shock. She didn't actually think that Kuh-laire would be brave enough to actually leave! "I'm out." Claire walked out and slammed the door as hard as she could. The car slowly pulled away as if she might change her mind and come running for forgiveness. But no, Claire just stood there thinking about what would happen now that she just threw away what she had been working for since September. Suddenly the car jerked to a stop.

At first Claire thought Massie would come rushing out and ask Claire to come back and say that she was so sorry that she said such horrible stuff about Sara and would try to give her a chance. But no. Out came Dylan, with her face as red as her hair. She slammed the door, too, twice as hard.

"What are you doing?" Claire asked, hoping Dylan was going to fight on her side and not come to yell at her or something.

"I'm joining the No-More-Massie club. I'm so proud of you for standing up to her like that. I'm sorry I said her shirt was gay. I was trying to stay on Massie's good side but now I don't care." Dylan explained as the car took off slowly again.

"What changed your mind so much?"

"Well, I stood up for you. She said that if I wanted to be a retard with you and Sara that I should get my fat butt out of the car. And I am not tolerating with that." Dylan complained with her arms crossed tight.

"Don't worry. I love you're J-Lo butt. It's really sexy." Claire said naughtily.

Just then, the car stopped again, and Alicia came storming out this time. Uh-oh. This can't be good. Massie was all alone…

"I HATE HER!" Alicia screamed so loud, it made all the birds fly away. This time when the car pulled away, it sped off wayyyy past the speed limit. Claire hoped that they would get a speeding ticket.

"What happened?" Claire said sympathetically.

"First she called all of you losers. So I said that maybe she was being too harsh. Then she said that she was glad that I didn't go out and follow you two into dorkville. So I said that now she was being a bitch. So she was like, well why don't you just go cry Riley's shoulder, no, wait, the closest you've ever been to him was between you're phone and his ass! YOU SUCK MASSIE!" Alicia screamed, even though Massie couldn't hear her. The girls spent the rest of the walk talking and joking around. When they finally arrived at their school, it had been more than an hour, because they stopped at the Starbucks across the street. Now they didn't really care about being tardy. They were just happy that Massie's weight was finally off their shoulders.

"Hey look, another note." Claire pointed to the paper on the ground when they were at their lockers. Dylan opened it and there was another poem:

DYLAN:

YOURE BEUTIFUL IN A MILION WAYS,

WHEN I'M AROUND YOU, I GET IN A HAZE

YOUR SMILE, YOU'RE WALK,

YOU'RE LAUGH, YOU'RE TALK

MY LOVE FOR YOU WONT BE A PHASE.

IF YOU WANT TO KNOW WHO I AM, MEET ME AFTER SCHOOL TODAY AT THE BASKETBALL COURT. LOVE?????

"Ehmagawd, you totally have to go!" Claire said, as they walked to the office. Dylan laughed at how Massie-like Claire was being. Seriously. They just dumped her and still Kuh-laire was trying to be her. That girl had ah-lot to learn.

"Ehmagawd, I totally can't!" Dylan cried, mimicking her. "Remember? Student council meetings start today!"

"So what? Who care's if we're late? This might be a total hottie. And after you're tragedy with (_um, I kinda forgot what her boyfriends name was… Plovert or Kemp er something?) _, you should totally be looking for a future boyfriend," Alicia said.

Dylan didn't say anything. She looked like she was trying to figure out a 10th grade algebra problem on the finals that was worth 75 of her grade. Alicia couldn't figure out what was so difficult about this. Massie and Alicia were always the ones to get the guys. Finally Dylan might be getting the guy of her dreams and she was PONDERING? Alicia thought Dylan would be ecstatic, and if she was playing hard to get, Alicia would seriously have to explain that you do that when you're actually **around the guy**.

"Come on? What's there to think about? You could at least go to see if he's hot or not?" Alicia encouraged.

"Ughh. Fine," Dylan said putting the note in her back pocket. Before the three girls got to the office, they tried to figure out what to say about their tardy. At the end, they decided it was best to just tell the truth.

Claire charged in first bursting into tears.

"Ohmygawd! I am so sorry I'm late!" Claire cried as she dropped her books on the counter. The secretary looked up through her bifocals and saw that Claire's hair was trashed and she seemed all soar and tired.

"What happened to you?" The old lady, whose name was Mrs. Riddle, asked. That was Dylan's and Alicia's cue. They came rushing in, looking tousled just like Claire.

"I can explain! Wellwewereinthelimowithmassieand…" Alicia spat out, doing just as they planned.

"Slow down, honey, I can't understand you!" Mrs. Riddle said, coming over to Alicia to see if she was hurt.

"Well, we were riding in our carpool with Massie block, a usual and Massie started talking bad about Sara Jensen. So all that we were trying to do was stick up for her!" Alicia burst into tears which were covering her laughter.

"That still doesn't explain why you're late!" Mrs. Riddle said.

"Well, Massie called us…" Claire said and then whispered: "Bitches." Alicia cried/laughed some more and Dylan took over from here. She explained that Massie kicked them out of the limo and made them walk. They tried to hurry, but they took a wrong turn and lost. Dylan said that she was embarrassed to get lost in her own neighborhood, but it was so big! And then, Dylan lied some more and said that a giant stray dog started chasing them! Now everyone was crying/laughing except Mrs. Riddle who ended up saying, "Okay girls, you're off the hook this time but one more tardy and you have detention. Am I clear? Now try to get Massie to stop being mean and hurry off to your next class!"

"Thank you so much, Mrs. Riddle. We're going to go study a map of the neighborhood. Have a good day!" Claire hollered in a sad voice. When they closed the door and were totally out of earshot, the girls fell over and laid on the ground, cracking up.

"Good job, you guys!" Dylan chokes as she grabbed her books that were all over the ground.

"Alicia, I didn't know you were such a good actress!" Claire said while she led the way to 3rd period, gym. She walked as slow as possible because today they were doing SQUARE DANCING! How terrible!

"That was a pretty nice touch at the end there. We're going to go study a map. Nice job," Alicia said, patting her on the back jokingly like a little kid.

When they finally got to the gym, they saw Mr. Bach, the gym teacher, dancing with Ms. Copperfield, the poms instucter.

"Aw, what a cute couple," Dylan smirked as she sat down on the floor iwht Claire and Alicia. Everyone laughed, even Sara, who Alicia expected to say something sweet and comforting to Mr. Bach, who ah-bviously had a crush on Ms. Copperfield. Too bad she would rather date the 80 year old janitor. Actually, she would rather date the janitor's 80 year old mop.

"Alicia, Dylan, Claire. Do you guys have passes?" He asked, ignoring Dylan's remark.

"Yup," Alicia said as she handed over the slip that Mrs. Riddle gave to them. Claire glanced over at Massie to she how she was taking the fact that she had no friends anymore. She was sitting all alone picking at her shoe with one hand, typing on her cell phone with the other. Claire assumed it was Derrington because she kept smiling.

Now in case you want to know why Massie was so smiley, she **was** talking to Derrington. And this is how the conversation went.

DERRICK: HEY SWEETY

MASSIE: HEY HONEY

DERRICK: WHATCHA DOIN AFTER SCHOOL 2DAY

MASSIE: STUDENT COUNCIL. WHY

DERRICK: I WAS GONNA SAY LETS MEET BASKETBALL COURT AFTER SCHOOL…

MASSIE: TOTALY! I CAN DITCH SC.

DERRICK: SWEET

MASSIE: C YA THEN

DERRICK: L8R

Incase you didn't remember, which I'm pretty sure you did, that's where Dylan was meeting her secret admirer… ooooooo


	8. flabbergasted

Sorry to those of you who are major Massie fans, because I'm being a little harsh. I just think that she needs to realize that rich, mean, and beautiful doesn't make you popular.

CARSON PARK

THE BASKETBALL COURT

Tuesday, March 2nd

2:30

"Ehmygawd, where is he!" Dylan screamed, hoping up and down in the cold.

"It's only been 5 minutes. Don't worry, he'll be here," Alicia said, searching the crowd for any guy who seemed to be paying attention to them. Another five minutes past and Dylan was about ready to leave, feeling like the whole thing must have been a trick by Massie or something.

Dylan felt a tap on her back and the 3 girls turned around. Dylan's wide emerald eyes went from filled with hope to being frustrated and annoyed.

"Who are you?" Dylan asked with a tinge of disgust. If they boy standing there was her secret admirer, she didn't want to hurt his feelings. She didn't want to end up like Massie, who was standing on the other side of the Basketball court, flirting with Derrington.

"I… I'm- uh, Carl Statalino. Um, I'm guessing you g-got my notes," Carl said. Dylan appreciated his affection but she rolled her eyes slightly at his loserness. He had black hair that was a buzz cut. He was almost the same height as Dylan, but a little shorter. He had on a button up, plaid blue shirt and light blue jeans.

"That was you?" Dylan said, raising one eyebrow, and turned a little to show that she was more interested in the basketball game that Sara and her friends were playing.

"Ummm… y-yes. Here, I, I got you some flowers," Carl muttered, handing Dylan some pink daisies. Dylan looked at them sorrowly, feeling sorry for being mean. This kid was totally in love with her so she decided to have some pity on him.

She stuck her nose in the flowers and said, "Thank you so much. You are really sweet." Her friends looked at her like she was nuts.

"Really? So, will… will you go out with me?" He said with a smile that went from ear to ear. Dylan was trying to think of a way to say no, but everything she could think of sounded really mean.

Luckily, Claire came in with a nice, but definite rejection. "Carl, Dylan just went through a major trauma with her ex. Of course Dylan thinks you're sweet, but I don't think she's ready for a boyfriend so soon. Right, Dylan?" Claire said, stuffing her face in the flowers.

"Um, yeah. I'm sorry Carl. I'm just not ready for another boyfriend. Do you have a screen name, though? Mine is BIGREDHEAD. Talk to me tonight, okay?" Dylan said sweetly.

"Sure," Carl said dryly, obviously trying to remember the screen name.

"And don't feel bad. There are a lot of _other_ girls at OCD that are probably interested in guys who don't bother to use acne cream," Alicia said, grabbing the flowers and stuffing her face in them. Dylan punched her arm and looked back to Carl.

"I'm sorry about her. She's going through a phase were she has to be a bitch to everyone. But I'll talk to you tonight, okay?" Dylan said, fixing her pink Juicy Couture jacket and smoothing her fiery red curls.

"Uh-huh," Carl whined as he walked away slowly, looking at his z-strap sneakers.

"Thanks for the flowers!" Dylan called after him, and then turned to Alicia, "Why do you have to be so mean?"

"Well, seriously, did you see his face? It looked like the Appalation Mountains. And look at that shirt. It's at least 10 sizes too big," Alicia cackled, pointing at the loser. Dylan felt terrible, but laughed anyways because it was all true. Claire was giggling but was paying more attention to what was happening across the court. Massie and Derrington were sitting on a bench and Sara was standing with a basketball in front of them. Claire couldn't hear what they were saying, but I'm sure you want to know…

"Sara, why are you even trying to play? A fish could shoot a free throw better than you. And fish don't even have hands," Massie sneered, looking at Derrington to see a forced half smile. Why isn't he smiling? And why isn't Sara almost in tears? Am I loosing my touch?

"Whatever, Massie. Incase you haven't noticed, I don't care if I stink at something. I play for **fun**," Sara said, picking up the basketball and walking away. She ran to the three pointer line and threw the ball. It went over the hoop and landed at Massie's feet. Sara tucked in her lips and looked at the other girls for help. Massie grabbed the ball and stood up.

"I'm gonna go show those hobos how to really play basketball," Massie said to Derrington as she twirled the ball on her finger. She walked toward the 3 point line and shot it perfectly. She let the ball bounce and walked back to her seat without looking back. Before she sat down, she yelled, "And that's how its done." Derrington leaned over and gave her a big kiss, as he has been doing a lot lately.

Of course, just in time to ruin the romantic moment, Sara skipped over, trying to spin the basketball the way Massie did. "Hey, Massie. Who are you?" Sara said to Derrington.

"Derrick Harrington. I'm Massie's boyfriend. I'm guessing you're Sara. I've heard a lot about you," Derrington said with his arm around Massie.

"Cool. Well, Massie, I was wondering if you could give me some pointers about playing basketball. You're really good,"

"Why would I want to do that?" Massie asked, with an irritated tone.

"I don't know, because you're my friend," Sara said as a couple other girls approached.

"How stupid are the people at this school! Have you not noticed that I have been trying to get you off my back?" Massie yelled, so everyone, even Claire on the other side of the court, could hear.

"I though you might have a good side," Sara said, still holding her head high. By now, Claire, Alicia, and Dylan had made their way over to see what was going on.

"I do. But you'll never see it if you keep bugging me!" Massie screamed. Her perfectly tanned face was turning bright red, because the only person at her side was Derrington. She hoped to gawd that it would stay this way. Massie wondered if the only reason Derrington was still her friend was because he hadn't met Sara yet. Well, now she would find out.

"Massie, you might want to tone it down a little?" Derrington whispered in her ear.

"No! Ever since Sara got here, she's been making my life a living nightmare! I'm losing all my friends to this little pipsqueak!"

"She never even did anything to you," Dana, one of Sara's friends said. She hugged Sara, who was almost in tears. "She's only trying to be nice. I can't believe I ever wanted to be like you."

Massie stared at her the ex-Pretty Committee for help but they glared back at her, not intimidated one bit. "Since when is being a loser cool?" Massie yelled.

"Since we decided that you're not," Alicia said coolly, without even a hint of fear in her voice. Massie looked at Claire, deciding to try a new method. She raised her eyebrows in a silent cry for help. Claire didn't glare or anything, she just examined her hair and started biting her fingers. Claire didn't want to start a fight, because they live together, but there was no way she would take pity on Massie. She didn't deserve it.

"Fine, Sara. Get out of my life, just make sure you take you're sesame street pals with you," Massie shouted, referring to the group of girls and guys standing behind her.

"Gladly," Sara murmured and trudged to the swings were she sat down with her friends sitting next to her. Massie just stared into Derrington's eyes, which were full of confusion.

"I would have rather gone to Kristen's boarding school," Massie said as she sat back down and put her head in her hands.

"So would I," Derrington said, still standing. Massie looked up at him, with confusion. He sat down and took a deep breath. "I mean, I would rather have it if **you** were there." Massie gasped and tried to figure out what he was saying. "Massie, what just happened here was so terrible. Even though I just met Sara, and I don't know the whole story, you were so horribly mean. I think we should break up. I'm really sorry," Derrington said as he leaned over and gave Massie one last kiss. She just sat there, flabbergasted. ( -- I totally love that word! ) Derrington walked away toward his house.

Massie tried to figure out if this was real. She tried to come up with a reasonable explanation. Maybe Sara had hit her in the head with the basketball on accident and she was imagining the whole thing. Or maybe it was Derrington that got hit in the head and was going wacko. Massie burst into tears and looked around, expecting someone to come rushing to her side, but everyone was having fun at the park, not paying attention to her. As much as she wanted to believe that it was actually April fools today, it was just too real. Now she was just trying to figure out what to do. She could run back to the school, but it was too far, and she didn't want to go to the Student Council meeting. She could run home, but she would have to go through the park. She stood up and looked around, and saw a public bathroom in the pavilion.

Massie charged toward the bathroom, trying to make sure no one could see her. When she got inside, she looked at her reflection and cried even more. She was wearing a dark brown DKNY tank top with sparkles around the neck, and miss sixty jeans with a beige, silk belt. Her hair was still frizz free, but it was her face that upset her. Her eyes were all puffy and her nose was all red. Why did stuff like this happen to her? Especially in one day!

MASSIE: KRIS10 SAVE ME!

MASSIE: GOING THRU MAJOR TRAUMA HERE!

MASSIE: WHERE ARE U!

Massie sat down on the ground and grabbed some paper towels. She took a pencil out of her Guess purse and started writing.

**CURRENT STATE OF THE UNION**

In

Being a loser

Being nice

The Ugly Fuglys

Sara

Out

Being cool

Being mean

The Pretty Committee

Me


	9. The Crocidile Hunter

THE RIVERA ESTATE

ALICIA'S ROOM

Tuesday, March 2nd

6:19

"Thanks for helping me with my debate you guys," Sara said as she wrote down some more notes on her index cards. They were all sitting on the polished wood floor in Alicia's room. Dylan and Alicia were working on posters while Claire and Sara were up on the navy blue bed working on her speech.

"No problem. We feel HORRIBLE about what Massie said to you, so we'll make it up by having you campaign. Plus, we would rather have you as president than some other loser," Dylan said, stuffing potato chips that Sara brought, in her mouth.

"I feel bad for her. I mean, Derrick broke up with her afterwards. Don't you guys feel the least bit sorry for her?" Sara asked, with her pen in her mouth.

"NO!" everyone said at once, as Sara looked down. Claire felt bad for her. Sara was nice to everyone, she just couldn't help it. They would have to teach her that if someone tells you, 'get out of my life and take your sesame street pals with you,' to not forgive them.

"Look Sara, Massie is being really mean. And unless I've been seeing something other than what you have, Massie should be the one kissing _our_ butts, not the other way around," Alicia said to Sara.

"You guys its 6:30. I gotta go home," Claire said, pulling out the cell phone. It seemed that everything reminded her of Massie. Well, of course the phone did, cause Massie gave it to her. But when they walked home and she saw a can of Diet Dr. Pepper, Claire felt bad because that was the only kind of pop Massie drank. And when Isaac drove her to Alicia's she saw a little dog, which reminded her of Bean.

"Do you guys need to be picked up?" Isaac said through the phone.

Claire grabbed her bag of glitter glue and markers and said, "No, it's just me. Massie's at home, right?"

"Well, I thought she was at Alicia's with you," Isaac said in confusion.

"When I left, her door was closed and her curtains were down. Actually, the last time I saw her was after school when she went home with you."

"Same here…"

"Isaac, get over here as soon as you can," Claire said, snapping the phone shut.

"What's wrong?" Alicia asked, putting finishing touches on her poster.

"Well, Isaac thought Massie was here… and I thought Massie was at home. She _might_ be in her room…" Claire said slowly, trying to figure out where Massie was.

"Whoa," Sara muttered, knowing that if something happened, it was all her fault.

"Okay, just call us if you find something out," Alicia said, frantically trying to get a spot of glitter off her seven dark wash jeans. "And remember, we're meeting again tomorrow."

"I'm so glad we're getting ahead of the game. Most people won't start making their posters for two weeks," Sara exclaimed. After the Student Council meeting today, the girls found out that they could run for the first annual school president. Sara was running for president, Claire was running for vice president, Alicia was running for treasurer, and Dylan was running for secretary. But the whole school wouldn't find out about The Student Council until the 16th.

Sara flipped open the cell phone that was sitting on Alicia's bed. "Oh sorry, this isn't mine," Sara said, looking at the picture. The girls had given Sara a cell phone because she didn't have one. "What's this a picture of?" Sara asked, holding the camera out for the girls to see.

"That's my phone!" Alicia screamed and grabbed it from Sara. Alicia put it in her purse and Sara smirked at her.

"What was that a picture of?"

"Oh, nothing."

"Tell me."

"It's not a big deal." Claire and Dylan were cracking up, because the picture was still of Riley's butt. Sara looked like she was The Crocodile Hunter, ready to pounce if Alicia didn't spill, and Alicia looked terrified.

"ARRGGGGHHHH!" Sara screamed as she jumped off the bed on onto Alicia. They wrestled around on the ground until Alicia finally gave in.

"FINE! FINE! I'LL SPILL!" Alicia groaned as she crawled away from Sara, who looked like Steve Irwin hunting his pray. "It's, it's… it's your cousin's butt."

"What?" Sara said, cracking up. "Why do you have a picture of my cousin's butt on your phone?"

"Cause he's hot. And I like him." Alicia smiled as Sara helped her up.

"I can hook you guys up."

"Ehmygawd! Are you serious?" Alicia shouted as she jumped up and down.

"Totally. Come by my house tomorrow after school. He'll probably be there," Sara said, still laughing at the fact that one of her best friends likes her immature and totally weird cousin. "But just so you know, he acts like a 5 year old."

"That's why I love him."

"Isaac's here, you guys. I'll call you later. Bye!" Claire yelled as she left. Alicia's house was so big, she almost got lost on the way out. "Okay, Isaac, lets hurry home."

"I'm on it." He said as the Range Rover screeched to start and they sped off. Claire felt so lonely in the back seat. Was Massie just in her room crying? Claire couldn't blame her. In one day, she lost her friends, her boyfriend, and her popularity. Maybe when they got home, Claire would so see if she was okay. Maybe they could work things out.

They pulled into the driveway and Claire darted out, yelling thanks to Isaac. She bolted up the stairs and straight to Massie's room. The door was closed and a sign said, **DO NOT ENTER**. "Massie? Are you okay?" Claire asked, knocking on the door. No one answered so Claire turned the knob. All the lights were on but no one was in there.

"Massie? Are you in here?" Claire's heart was pounding like a jackhammer. She looked in the closet, the bathroom, she checked everywhere that Massie could be, but she wasn't in the room. "Come on, Massie, I'm sorry!" Claire said, even though she knew Massie wasn't in there. She lay down on her bed and kept thinking of where Massie could possibly be.

Then she sat up and saw it.

A note sitting on her empty desk, all by itself. She slowly walked over and picked it up.

**To Mom, Dad, Claire, or whoever gets this note.**

**I don't mean to scare you, but if you're wondering where I am, I did leave. I can't tell you because I know you'll come and bring me back. But don't worry, I am safe. I'm with someone who actually cares about me, unlike Claire, Alicia, Dylan, Sara, and Derrick. Please DON'T make a big fuss out of this. I will be home in 5 days. I just need some time to relax and get away from my problems. Once again, please don't send out a search party or something. I am perfectly safe.**

**Love, Massie**

"Oh. My. Gawd," Claire said out loud. What was she going to do? Go tell Massie's parents? Call Massie's cell phone? Call her friends and tell them? She decided to go with the last one. She grabbed her purse and pulled out her cell phone and called Alicia, because they were all still at her house.

"Alicia! Put me on speaker," Claire screamed and paced back and fourth, rereading the note. Was Massie okay? What if she got lost? She might get kidnapped!

"Okay… you're on. What's up?" Alicia said calmly.

"MASSIE'S NOT HERE!"

"So what? Do you know where she is?" Alicia said, totally not getting the point. Of course Claire knew where Massie was. She went to Kristen's boarding school. Even though it would be safer to tell Massie's parents that she was at Frost Boarding School, she decided she wouldn't. Five days without Massie would be a total relief and maybe Massie would learn a couple lessons from Kristen on how to be nice.

Claire groaned at the fact that she actually had to explain this to her friends. "I don't think you understand. Massie ran away."


	10. Gravy Ferret the Magician

FROST BOARDING SCHOOL

THE PARKING LOT

Tuesday, March 2nd

6:43

A black limo pulled up to the school, just as it did the day before. And just as the students did the day before, everyone on campus stopped what they were doing and stared. Normally, people didn't come to school in limos, so everyone was surprised when Kristen came in one Monday. But two days in a row? They were bamboozled.

Massie stepped out of the rent-a-limo and grabbed her one bag of luggage. The sun was just setting so the moonlight was shining on her big amber eyes. Everyone was staring at her movie star outfit: a pink Vera Wang mini dress with red Emilio Pucci Sweatpants underneath and Salvatore Ferragamo high heals. If Massie was going to sneak into the school, she had to be able to move comfortably.

As if she was about to go play in a major league soccer game, she tied back her hair in a low pony tail and squinted her eyes. She took a deep breath and started walking forward. It was a pretty long walk and Massie was totally happy. After the past two days of rejection, she'd been longing for someone to admire her. At least no one knew her story.

Many people started whispering as Massie walked by and many times she heard the name Kristen. Massie smiled, not because people were admiring her but because people were admiring her _and_ her friend. She was glad that her friend was getting attention because she deserved it.

Before she went inside, she turned around and smiled to her public. Unlike Kristen, she had to open her own door, **and **she had to carry her own luggage. But she didn't mind because everyone, guys and girls, were finally in love with her again.

It was then that Massie realized that she had to hide. What would happen if she got caught? She **had** to get to Kristen's room. But… um… where was it?

Massie opened a janitor's closet and threw her luggage in. She couldn't hold on to it now. She'd get it back later.

She walked up to a hot guy in a white collar-neck shirt with an orange tie and green pants.

"Excuse me. Where's the front desk?" Massie asked in a sweet voice. She didn't want to make the same mistake as last time.

"Do you mean the principles office?" They guy asked and Massie nodded. "Okay, go straight and turn left. It's the second door on the left. So are you going to our school?" The guy said. He had brown hair and was holding a football. Very hot, Massie thought.

"No."

"So will you be here a while?"

Massie pretended to think and shrugged. "Yeah." She walked off and looked through the window. It was pretty big. There was a desk with a bunch of papers and a computer on it and four chairs in front. She assumed it was the principle sitting at the desk, working at the computer.

"How can I get her out of there?" Massie whispered.

"Can I help you?" A girl's voice asked from behind her. Massie gasped and whipped around. The girl had long blonde hair with big blue eyes, she was really beautiful. She was wearing a green long sleeved shirt with an orange tank top on over, a green and white plaid short skirt, and knee-high tie-dye white and orange socks.

"Oh, do you know which room Kristen Gregory is in?" Massie asked in an innocent voice.

"I know who she is, but I don't know which room she's in. Sorry."

"Okay, well. I need to get into the principle's office. I mean, with her not in there."

"Why?"

"Well, that I can't tell you."

"Then why should I help you?" The girl was about to turn away and leave but Massie grabbed her arm.

"I'll pay you," Massie said with a smirk and pulled a handful of money out of her pocket.

"Oh my gosh! How did you get that much money? The richest person around here is that new girl from Westchester." The girl said staring at the money.

"Kristen? Rich?" Massie laughed as she counted the money in her hand. "Okay, this is only 500. I have, like, at least 20,000 dollars in my bag. Here. I'll give you 250. Just get that lady out of there and distract her for, like, 2 minutes." Massie waved the money in her face.

"Okay." The girl said with her hands on her hips.

"Here you go. I'm Massie Block."

"Kailey Bernard. Pleasure doing business with you," The girls shook hands and giggled.

"Okay, do whatever you need to get her out of there. I'll be about 5 minutes." Massie explained as she watched Kailey think. She knew that finding Kristen's room would only take about a half a minute but she would need some time to look around and investigate.

"I'm ready," Kailey said as she knocked on the door. "Principle Cheryl! There's someone here to see you!" Massie ran behind the corner as watched as Kailey led the principle to the front door and Massie snuck into the office. She felt like James Bond as she carefully closed the door and walked over to the computer. It took 15 seconds to find the folder of room numbers, 10 seconds to find Kristen, and 30 seconds to try to memorize a couple of other people's numbers. Massie closed everything on the computer and searched through the papers. She found a map of the school. Some of the dorm rooms were on the 2nd floor but most were on the 3rd floor. She found a copy of every student's schedule so she stuck Kristen's in the copy machine and took the copy.

Massie started opening drawers in Principle Cheryl's desk and found a drawer full of cell phones, iPod, mp3s, etc. She had 2 minutes left so she searched for Kristen's stuff. She found her cell and iPod so she stuck them in her pocket. She also took Kailey's cheap mp3 and cell. Her pockets were getting really full so she couldn't take anything else. Except for the most adorable pair of earrings that she held in her hands.

All of her work was done so she slipped out of the room and hid around the corner. She heard the voices of Kailey and Cheryl talking and smiled at how well this had worked. "I'm really sorry to bother you Mrs. Cheryl. My parents were just here. They probably went to the bathroom or something. Sorry, again," she heard Kailey say.

"That's okay, Kailey. But tell them I said hi," Mrs. Cheryl said as she walked back into the room and closed the door.

Massie popped out and gave Kailey a big hug. "Oh, I found some of you're stuff!" she handed over the cell phone and iPod and watched Kailey jump up and down with joy.

"Thank you so much! So, are you going to this school?"

"Not really. But I am going to be staying for five days," Massie explained quietly, as she led the way to the janitor's closet. She opened the door and pulled out her luggage, and Kailey looked at her in utter confusion.

"Don't worry. I just ran away and I'm meeting my friend Kristen here," Massie said as she walked up the stairs to room 34.

"Oh, so you're friends with the new girl?"

"Yup. Oh, here's her room. Gotta go. Bye," Massie said as she walked into room 34 and smiled. The room looked just like Kristen's old room, but messier. Massie tossed her suitcase on the ground and sat down on a beige, with a pink pillow, chair and started looking through Kristen's text messages. She had to delete anything from her ex-friends that said how terrible she was. She couldn't believe some of the stuff they wrote and said about her.

Just when she finished, Massie heard the door open and she screamed, and so did the person coming in. She whipped her head around to see who was coming in.

"MASSIE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" Kristen screamed, in utter shock.

"Oh, I was… just in the neighborhood," Massie said, standing up and walking around and sitting down on the bed. She looked up at Kristen, who was still in shock, and smiled. "Come on. I paid 300 dollars to get here by rent-a-limo, risked getting arrested, stole you're cell phone and iPod from the principles office, and you don't even greet me?"

"YOU GOT MY CELL PHONE!" Kristen screamed and grabbed the phone and iPod from Massie and started dancing… with no music…

"Ughhhh." Massie groaned as she fell back onto the couch. This was not happening.

"I'm sorry. I just **really** wasn't expecting you. But I'm glad you're here. Wait. Why are you here? Am I going home? Did my parents finally decide to take me back to OCD? Oh my gosh! I can't wait to get out of this place and see The Pretty Committee," Kristen exclaimed. She looked at Massie and saw she looked totally sad. "That's not why you're here is it. Why are you here?" She tried her hardest to fake a smile but was totally devastated. This was finally her chance to shine, all alone at Frost, and of course! Massie the great comes in and will ruin her moment of stardom. Well, this time, she was NOT going to let the princess of OCD steal the spotlight.

Just then, Massie burst into tears and went hysterical. "YOU DON'T GET IT! I RAN AWAY!"

"Ohmygawd. Why?" Kristen said, putting her arms around Massie.

"BECAUSE EVERYONE HATES ME!" Massie screamed and put her head in her hands. Kristen tried to hold back a laugh. She had no idea that her friend was such a drama queen.

"Tell me everything," Kristen said, ready to listen. Massie spent the next fifteen minutes telling her everything she missed over the past two days. Kristen did feel bad for her but felt like she deserved it for being so mean to Sara.

"Well, why were being mean to her if she was only trying to be nice?"

"Because she stole all my friends!"

"But didn't that happened because you were mean to her?" Massie just sat there staring at Kristen with a why-are-you-doing-this-to-me look. "Listen, I'm still on you're side. But think about it. If being nice is in, then you should have already been crowned OCD sweetheart. I mean, the odds of you beating Sara and all of her friends are very low. So just go with the crowd. Act like a 7 year old. And don't hate me for saying this, but you should apologize."

"For what? I didn't do anything," Massie whined, a little calmer than before.

"As much as you want to think that this is all Sara's fault its not. Think about this. The effect is that Derrington broke up with you. What's the cause?"

"Umm… I was being mean to Sara," Massie muttered.

"Good. The effect is you were being mean to Sara. What's the cause?"

"All my friends left me for her."

"Okay. The effect is your friends left you for Sara. What's the cause?"

"I was being mean to Sara."

"The effect is you were being mean to Sara. What's the cause?"

"She was being too nice."

"okkkeeeeyyyy…" Kristen laughed, and soon Massie was laughing too. "So would you rather have her be mean?"

"Alright, I get you're point. I have five days until I have to go home. I'll apologize then," Massie said as she started to unpack her bags. "Maybe you could actually learn something at this school!"

"See you tomorrow, Erika." They heard from the hallway. Two girls were talking quietly outside. Kristen knew who they were.

"Ehmygawd. Okay, that's my roommate. Go hide!" Kristen said frantically. Massie looked around. She was about to go in the bathroom but Kristen shoved her in the closet and closed the door.

"Hey, Kristen!" Ally said as she walked in. "Whose stuff is that?" She said, pointing to Massie's bag. She walked over to her bed and put down her books.

"Oh, I got another bag shipped in. You can never have enough stuff!" Kristen lied as she started unpacking Massie's clothes.

"I totally wish I had as much money as you. Look at this stuff! Chanel, Donna Karan, Ralph Lauren! Oh my god," Ally gasped as she pulled a plastic bag out of the suitcase. It said **TO KRISTEN, LOVE MASSIE **and was full of money. "Oh my gosh! Is that one of those Pretty Committee girls? You are so amazing! Before you came to this school, it was so boring."

"Thanks," Kristen said as she pulled out her pajamas: a Victorias Secret green cami and black boy shorts.

"No seriously! You are the best thing that's happened to this school ever since Gravy Ferret the Magician came and cut off all of Anna Margaret's hair. That is in the living memory of all of our hearts," Ally said as her and Kristen cracked up. It happened during November but her golden blonde hair was still shoulder length and she was still fuming. "So what are you going to do about making your own Pretty Committee?"

"Well, I still have to come up with a new name. You have no idea how hard it is," Kristen groaned. She had been thinking about it all day, and still couldn't come up with something better than the Hot Squad. And that was obviously a **no.**

"I'm gonna change. Be right back," Ally said as she headed for the closet that Massie was hiding out in.

"Wait!" Kristen yelled as she opened the door, and saw Massie staring right back at her. Ally screamed on the top of her lungs and Massie put her hand over her mouth.

"Hi, I'm Massie," She said, still with her hand over Ally's mouth.

"What were you doing in my closet?" She tried to say, muffled under Massie's hand.

She took off her hand, wiped it off on her mini dress, and said, "You know, chilling out…" she smiled, but Ally still looked frightened. "Don't freak out. I'm Kristen's friend. I ran away so I'll just be hanging out here for a couple days."

A phone that was lying on the ground started ringing. Ally leaned over and picked it up. "Hello?"

"Hi, is Massie there?" A stern and deep voice said on the other side. Massie shook her head and mouthed NO!

"Massie who?" Ally said in a strange accent.

"Massie Block."

"I- I'm sorry. I don't know a Massie Block."

"You're on her cell phone."

"Ohhh. That Massie Block. I thought you were talking about a different Massie Block… that I didn't know."

"Can I _please_ speak with the Massie Block that you _do_ know?"

"Oh, she's in the bathroom," Ally said as Massie groaned in frustration. She figured it was her dad, but it might be Derrington or some other guy.

"I'll wait."

Ally whined and paused for a couple seconds. "Okay, she's out," Ally said as she started to hand over the phone to Massie, but she flicked it away and moaned. "Oh, um. I'm sorry. Massie, um, left for… um… New Mexico."

Massie whimpered and grabbed the phone from her. "You are the worst liar ever!" she whispered and lifted the phone to her ear. "Hello?"

"WHERE ARE YOU!" her dad screamed on the other side.

"I told you not to freak out. I'm perfectly fine," Massie rolled her eyes and hoped that he wouldn't try to come get her.

"Where are you!"

"I'm not going to tell you because you'll just come and get you. But let me say that there are responsible adults and no drinking or anything."

"And there is no chance of you coming back for five days?"

"Nope."

"Well, are you going to learn some lessons of compassion while you are gone? Because Claire filled us in on what's been going on between you and Sara."

"Believe me, I already have."

"Okay. Well, call everyday and make sure you're back by the 7th. We'll call you in sick for school, but this is a one time only thing!"

"Thank you so much daddy! I love you."

"Love you, too." He said and hung up.

"YESS!" Massie screamed and celebrated with the girls. 5 days with no school, and a bunch of people thinking she was amazing. Nothing could get better than this!

The bell rang which meant it was lights out. Massie lay down on the floor, which was her new bed. It was only nine and she so wasn't going to sleep. She pulled out her palm pilot and started fillling in what happened

**CURRENT STATE OF THE UNION**

In

Frost Boarding School

James Bond

Being a sweetheart

Out

OCD

Goody Goody Two Shoes

Being a beyoch


	11. Morocco, Africa

SARA'S APARTMENT

THE RIVERA LIMO

Wednesday, March 3rd

7:46

Sara skipped happily down her driveway into Alicia's limo. "Oh my gosh! This is ginormous! I can stand up in this ting! That's one of the good things about being short," Sara exclaimed when she got inside. The limo started again and they were on their way to OCD. "Whoa! You even have a sunroof!" She rolled it open and stood on the pop cooler. Only her head and neck stuck out, even with the boost.

"YOU DRIVE ME CRAZY! I JUST CAN'T SLEEP!" Sara sang and the other girls sang along with her. Alicia, Dylan, and Claire thought that Sara was a total loser, but that's what they liked about her. Lance, Alicia's new driver, screeched to a stop. The pop cooler flew forward and Sara flew backward, and she was lying on back on the floor. After a few seconds of silence, Sara started cracking up and the other girls followed.

Lance turned around and glared at the group. "Sara, I know this is you're first ride with us, but our number one rule is NEVER stick you're head out the sun roof."

Still giggling, Sara stood up and sat down on the seat in between Dylan and Claire. "I'm sorry. I've just never been in a limo before so I'm just… you know, letting out my wild side." Lance rolled his eyes and started driving again.

"I thought your wild side was eating a sunflower seed whole," Alicia joked as Sara turned bright red.

"Last time I did that, I choked and went to the emergency room," Sara laughed. "I am totally serious."

For the rest of the ride, the girls told stories about their trips to the ER. Dylan's story about how she attempted trying when she was seven and broke her arm was pretty good. But Claire's story of when she got knocked over by a giraffe and passed out at the zoo topped them all.

By the time they got to OCD, all four girl's make up was smeared form crying but they didn't care. Right when they got out, a few other friends came up to say hi.

"Being in the car with Sara in like watching a one-man circus. And Sara's the one mad." The girls turned to look at Sara who flipped over and was walking on her hands, a trick she learned from gymnastics and cheerleading.

"Whoa, you never told us you were a gymnast!" Claire exclaimed.

"Oh, I just don't like to show off." Sara responded, still upside-down. She fell on her back into the grass, and stood up and brushed herself off.

The girls walked inside in a laughing fit and went to their lockers. Luckily, Sara's was right across the hall from them so she could see what was happing with Dylan. She found ANOTHER note in her locker.

"Didn't you already say no to that kid?" Sara asked, watching Dylan unfold the note.

"I guess…" Dylan said.

TO DYLAN FROM CARL

Dylan giggled at the picture of a beautiful stick-figure girl with big red hair and a big stick-figure muscle man next to her, and they were holding hands. He labeled the girl Dylan and the guy Carl. After Dylan showed the note to her friends, she carefully stuck in her pocket.

This kid ah-bviously wasn't going to give up on liking her, so why try to fight it, Dylan had been thinking. She was starting to lighten up to him, but there was no way she could EVER tell her friends that.

Bye the time it was 3rd period, the girls were in a fabulous mood. Without Massie there insulting Sara's every mood, everything was calm and happy and moving along smoothly.

"Okay class. Today we will be joining the 3rd period gym class at Briarwood for square dancing. So we're going to meet at the Hockey Rink at Carson Park. I'll explain everything when we get there. Now leave you're things and follow me," Mr. Bach said as he led them on the muddy journey to the Rink.

"So are we going to be able to pick our own partners?" Sara asked the teacher, and he nodded back. Sara let out a big smile and the always always always cranky teacher actually smiled back. At every school that she moved to, everyone loved her: students and teachers. She always thought of herself as really lucky that she had such a good attitude. Everyone at her old school said she had the "magic Sara touch" because no one could resist smiling back to her. But she felt kind of bad about what happened with Massie. Even though Sara didn't do anything, she though maybe she should apologize to Massie, because she HATED having enemies.

As she walked over to Dylan, Alicia, and Claire, she said, "I wonder who's in our gym class!" Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Hey, you guys, where's Massie?" A girl named Andrea asked, with her three best friends following.

"Oh, um, she's sick," Claire lied. The last thing she wanted was everyone's attention going to Massie. And even worse, people might even think that its Sara's fault!

"Yeah right. I heard her parents sent her to live with her Grandma, to learn a lesson of generosity," Marissa said.

"I heard she is giving up a week of shopping sprees so her parents will let her stay home from school for a couple of days because she's so embarrassed," Violet said.

"Well, I heard from a reliable source that she is taking a circus train to Morocco, Africa and is going to hide away there," Stacie said, totally seriously.

"Alicia started choking on laughter, seriously choking. Stacie, Violet, Marissa, and Andrea stared at her in confusion. "I, um… a bug flew in my mouth," Alicia lied, still coughing and recovering from her laughing fit, while her friends giggled, too.

As they walked up to the hockey rink, the girls scanned the crowd of guys for someone they knew. Claire leaned over to Dylan and whispered, "Your little boyfriend is here!" Dylan spotted where she was pointing and pretended to groan. Carl was talking to another kid with spiky blonde hair. The moment their eyes met, he smiled really big and his friend smacked him on the arm. She admired that even after she rejected him, he was still in love with her.

Once everyone was in the rink, girls on one side, guys on the other, Mr. Bach started explaining the rules. "Okay, when I say go, you have three minutes to find a partner. Don't worry, there is an even amount of girls and guys. Then spread out and we'll let the dancing begin. Now today, these partners you pick will be permanent for the next two weeks, so choose wisely. And, CHARGE!" Mr. Bach said, being very corny as he covered his head.

"Oh my god. That guy is really hot!" Sara said.

"Which guy?" Claire said, not really paying attention to Sara. She was taking deep breaths and getting ready to go ask Cam to be her partner.

"Hold on, I gotta go ask that guy to be my partner before someone else does," Sara said as she ran off. Dylan was standing on the side with Carl, who was asking her. Apparently, she said yes because he was smiling enormously. Alicia was looking around for someone. She wasn't very interested in many of the guys. She was too concerned about her meeting with Riley today, and who he was going to be partners with.

No one was paying attention to Claire. But if they were they would have seen steam coming out of her ears. Yeah, you guessed it. Sara was asking Cam to dance, and he was smiling… AND NODDING! Claire had never even thought that anyone in all of the world, would ever **ever _ever_** even think of asking HER BOYFRIEND to be their dance partner. Especially Sara. Right now, even her "magic Sara touch" wouldn't help right now. All she wanted to do was go over there and punch that kid, _and_ Cam for saying yes! Claire didn't even care if Sara didn't know that Cam and her were going out. It was still the most dirty rotten thing anyone could do.

And now, Claire the innocent, was definitely going to get Sara back.


	12. what did I ever do to you?

Please tell me if this is getting too long, cause there's a lot of stuff going on.

FROST BOARDING SCHOOL

ROOM 34

Wednesday, March 3rd

3:34 pm

Massie and Kristen sat in two reclining chairs on the balcony, with an amazing view.

The guy's football team practice.

"He is definitely a 10," Massie said, pointing to a guy with dark brown hair and a dark tan. He was sweating… a lot and was really muscular.

"That's David Buick. He's in my geography class. Not very bright but **very** hot. But don't try messing with him. He's going out with the snobbiest girl in school. Kailey Bernard. Don't mess with her either. She totally hates me because I'm 'rich," Kristen said, making air quotes around rich. Massie took a sip of her virgin piña colada, which Kristen brought for her from the cafeteria.

"Wait, Kailey Bernard? She was the girl that helped me break in to the principle's office. She seems nice!" Massie said, wincing as she took a bite of the turkey sandwich Kristen also brought for her. Apparently, that was the most gourmet thing they had.

"Just make sure you don't get on her bad side. And stay away from her boyfriend. She is always watching him like a hawk."

"that is _so_ not attractive in a girl," Massie said, forcing down some chocolate pudding. The last thing she wanted to do was eat this food but she hadn't eaten since she ran away. Kristen couldn't manage to get her breakfast, but Massie looked at this as a good way to loose weight. Kristen laughed at her suffering.

"You're going to have to get used to this food if you're going to stay here for four more days."

"I feel so bad for you. You still have three more months here! Whoa, that guy is a total ten!" Massie said, pointing to a guy playing quarterback with shaggy blonde hair.

"Hey, he's so mine! That's Eddie Sharman, and I am so in love with him!" Kristen said, blowing him a kiss, hoping no one except Massie saw.

"Whatev. You can have him," Massie joked as she went to the garbage to throw away what was left on her paper plate. "I am so bored!" She yelled, walking back out to Kristen and leaning over the rail. She locked eyes with David and saw him smile, so she smiled back. Kristen walked over and slapped her. "What, I'm not afraid of Kailey. And besides, what she doesn't know won't hurt her," Massie said as she blew him a kiss and walked back inside.

"You have no idea what you're getting yourself into. I've only been here for three days and what I've seen her do is totally bizarre. Please take my advice. If she knows you like him, she'll blow your cover and you'll be back home before you can say 'what did I ever do to you?'" Kristen said as she followed Massie down the stairs. She just ignored Kristen's warnings and kept walking toward the door, and toward David. "What are you doing! HAVE YOU BEEN LISTENING TO ME? Do you want to stay here or not?"

"You've got it all wrong, Kristen. Kailey might have popularity, looks, and David. But there is one thing I have that she doesn't. Money. And believe me, that girl snuck me in for only 250! What a loser," Massie said as she sat down on the top row of the bleachers, with a perfect view of the team.

"What if the coach sees you?" Kristen said. Massie took a deep breath. Kristen was being wayyy too over protective.

"That's why you're here. I'm you're cousin and I'm visiting for the afternoon," Massie explained.

"But you need a visitor's pass!"

"I know. I'm not that stupid. I grabbed this while I was in Cheryl's office," Massie said, showing her a paper that said Massie Block on it.

"Okay team. Practice is over for today. Go hit the showers. See you tomorrow," Coach Peters yelled and the players all sighed in relief.

David grabbed a towel and whipped off his face. He turned around and stared right at Massie, she stood up and walked down the bleachers toward him. She could see him checking her out in her Juicy Couture mini jean skirt and her Calvin Clein orange tank top and brown Jimmy Choo sandals.

"Where are you going!" Kristen hissed but she just ignored her.

"Hellooo," David said, looking her up and down, and then meeting her eyes. "How come I haven't met you yet?"

"I don't go here. I'm just visiting my friend," Massie said, signaling to Kristen who was looking very stressed.

"I'm David Buick."

"So I've heard. I'm Massie Block."

"Sorry I smell like I just ran ten miles, because I did," He said, wiping off his forehead again.

"I don't mind." She said mischievously.

"I gotta go take a shower," He said, grabbing his duffel bag.

"See you later," She said, walking back up the bleachers.

"Hopefully!"

Massie smiled as she sat back down next to her friend, who was just glaring back. "What?"

Kristen groaned as she stood up and walked away. Massie followed her into the school. "What!"

"You are going to be so dead in Kailey finds out that you were…" Kristen stopped in her steps when she saw Kailey, standing right in front of her, hands on hips. Massie looked cool and calm but Kristen was terrified.

"You were what?" Kailey said, smugly. "I know what you were doing. Believe. You don't want to mess with me. I see everything, everywhere!"

"Then why don't you go 'see' yourself in the mirror. You really need some work," Massie said with a smirk.

"You do know that I know that you're hiding out here. I could easily blow your cover, and you'll be back home before you can say 'what did I ever do to you?'" Kailey said. Massie and Kristen looked at each other and Massie instantly felt guilty for not listening.

"I don't even know what you're talking about!" Massie lied. She decided to take the innocent road and pretend that she doesn't know about Kailey and David's relationship.

"You know, I like your attitude. So I'm going to give you one more chance. But if I see you with my guy EVER again, you are so dead," Kailey said and turned away with out a response.

"So are you going to lay low?" Kristen asked.

"Oh puh-lease. I don't know the meaning of that." Massie responded and walked off.


	13. Sapphire Earrings

I know that I'm telling you a lot about Massie, but after this chapter, it will get very exciting.

FROST BOARDING SCHOOL

THE BACK FIELD

Thursday, March 4th

8:17 am

Massie was sitting on a bench with Kristen, face to face, eating cheerios. This was the only meal so far that she actually enjoyed: cereal, a banana, an apple, and orange juice. Sitting on the balcony just above them was Kailey Bernard, with a perfect view of Massie. Too bad Massie couldn't see her, because David was heading her way.

"Hey Massie," He said, sitting down next to her.

"How's it going?" She said, sipping some orange juice.

"Fine. So do you go to this school?" David asked, wondering why she wasn't wearing a uniform. He was wearing one of the only decent guy uniforms you could get. A white tee-shirt, a green blazer, and orange fancy pants.

"It's a long story, but I'll be here until the 7th," Massie said, trying to look hot. David ah-bviously though she didn't have to try hard. They both turned their heads to Kristen and saw her gazing across the field at Eddie.

"Kristen, what are you looking at?" David asked, waving his hand in front of her face.

"Oh, you know, the scenery. The trees are _so_ beautiful," Kristen lied.

"Yeah right. You are totally crushing on Eddie Sharman," he said.

"Is it that obvious?" Kristen asked.

Massie and David looked at each other and rolled their eyes. "YES!" They said together, and started laughing, and Kristen just nibbled on her toast.

"You know, I could talk to him for you," He said, with a small smile.

"Seriously? Thanks! Wait, what's the catch?" Kristen asked.

"Well, Massie has to say yes to going out with me," He said, grabbing her hand.

"Aren't you going out with Kailey?" Massie said, taking her hand away. Its not that she didn't want to hold his hand. Of course she did, but she would be so dead if Kailey was listening or watching… and she was…

"I guess… but you know, guys like me like to live on the wild side," He said as he leaned over and kissed her on the cheek.

"Hmmm… well then, bring it on! I'd love to go out with you," She said, kissing him back on the cheek.

"Here, I'll give you my number. Call me, kay?" He said, writing his number on her hand. Massie stared at it for a couple seconds so she could know it in case it washed off. 1-536-652-7624

"I'll go talk to Eddie," He said as he got up and walked over to the guy who was playing football with another kid. Kristen just sat there staring at Massie, as she had been doing a lot lately.

"You really need to stop freaking out. It's not like Kailey knows…" Massie stopped when she saw Kristen's frightened gaze again. Massie sulked down in her seat. "She's behind me, isn't she?"

"Yup. She is," Kailey said, and grabbed Massie by the ponytail, messing up her perfectly messy, floppy bun. Massie stood up and wasn't even close to being as tall as her, even in her strappy Givenchy high heals.

"How are you EVERYWHERE?" Massie squealed as people began to gather, and Kristen just sat there with her head in her hands.

"Were you not listening to me yesterday? I'm the ruler of this school, and I know what's going on, everywhere, every second," Kailey explained. Everyone watching felt really bad for Massie, because now she had met the wrath of Kailey Bernard, and that is something even Godzilla couldn't beat. Of course Kailey thought that everyone loved her, but no one really did.

For once, Massie was speechless. It wasn't really going home that she was afraid of. It was her eyes. Those eyes that were big and blue were filled with anger and looked like they were ready to kill someone.

"I warned you to stay away from my boyfriend. Now go pack up your stuff and you'll be on your way," She said as she shoved Massie into the bench. She was too shocked to fight back, but she couldn't appear weak in front of her audience.

As Massie stood up and started walking over to the door, she realized that she was a stuck up bitch. She probably should have realized this before, but now, wherever she went, someone hated her. So, she decided that when she gets back home, which apparently would be very soon, she would find a way to pay back everyone there for treating them like dirt.

Massie and Kristen walked up the stairs slowly. She wasn't too upset because she had only been there for two days, but she would miss everyone loving her and now she would have to go back to OCD! Kristen was actually full of joy because all the attention would go back to her, but for now, she had to at least pretend to have pity on her friend.

After five minutes of gathering her things, principle Cheryl came through the door and stood with her hands on her hips.

"So you're telling me that you have been hiding out with Kristen Gregory, for two days?" Cheryl said, looking Massie straight in the eye.

"I was planning on five days, but that nasty little demon, Kailey snitched on me," Massie said, as she grabbed her bag and hoisted it over her shoulder.

"Well, we called a taxi for you, contacted your parents, and you will be home in a few hours," Cheryl said, and sneered at Massie. She couldn't believe that the little girl got away with sneaking in to school without any teachers seeing her. They would definitely need to get a new security system.

Now Kristen was all alone again and totally happy. She collapsed onto her bed and Ally walked in. "I heard Massie got busted," she said, grabbing her books from her back pack and sitting down on her bed.

"Uh-huh," Kristen said as she walked over to her desk. She grabbed her books too. Class started in fifteen minutes, so she was about to go fix her makeup, but what was sitting on her desk fascinated her more. There was a pair of sapphire blue earrings on her desk. They had tinted blue crystals dangling off of a big blue hoop.

"Hey, are these yours?" Kristen asked Ally, who was reading Nancy Drew.

"Definitely not. They look like they're 1,000. Probably Massie's," she said, examining the earrings. Kristen brought the earrings to the bathroom and washed them with soap.

"Hope so," she said as she put them through her ears and left for the library to return a couple books. As she walked right across the hall, she saw the principle so she smiled brightly. After what happened today with Massie, she wanted to have a good impression for the rest of the year.

"Hi principle Cheryl," Kristen said, holding her head high and waving.

"Hello," She said, slowing down and staring at her.

"Is something wrong?" Kristen said stopping.

"Well, kind of. Can I take a closer look at your earrings?" She said calmly. Kristen nodded and her heart started beating quickly. Maybe they weren't Massie's…

Cheryl leaned forward and examined them and stood up with a blazing glare. "Those are my earrings!" She yelled. The librarian would have hushed her, but she didn't dare.

"What?" Kristen said. Now her heart felt like a jackhammer.

"I've been looking for those! My husband got them for me! They were 2,000! Those are real blue diamonds! Did you steal those earrings from my office?" Cheryl was red and fuming and raging hot. Kristen decided to just tell the truth.

Kristen pulled out the earrings and gave them to her principle. "I'm really sorry. I just found them in my room and…" She got cut off by Cheryl's hand in front of her face.

"Yeah, right. I'm giving you detention for a week. You're going to need a lot of work these next couple months if you are going to learn how to be a mature adult. You're detention starts after school, at 3:00 sharp. Room 106. Don't be late," She said as she walked off. Kristen took a deep breath and tried to figure out how Cheryl's earrings got in her room. Was Massie trying to play a trick on her? Did she bring them in from her office? Well, now it didn't matter who did it, but she would have to watch out because this school took NO excuses.

3:02

Kristen slowly walked down the steps toward room 106. She wanted to be a couple minutes late so she could make a nice entrance. When she opened the door, she looked around and only saw one empty seat…

**NEXT TO EDDIE SHARMAN!**

"Sorry I'm late," she said as she smoothed her hair and sat down next to Eddie. He smiled his totally amazing smile and she smiled her not-so-fabulous-but-still-stunning smile.

"Hollo," He said in a weird squeaky voice, trying to sound weird. Kristen was excited to spend an hour with him and see if he was more that just a pretty smile.

"Hey," She said and smoothed her hair.

"So what are you in for?"

"It's a long story. But to make it short, Cheryl's earrings ended up on my ears. And she didn't give them to me," She said and Eddie laughed, harder than her had too.

"Well, I flooded the guy's bathroom, on purpose. I know, I'm a total bad boy aren't I! I live for adventure!" He exclaimed and started laughing again. If this went on for much longer, she would get a major migraine.

"Wow, yeah. You are a daredevil," She said, kidding around and he laughed even harder. How could she not have seen this coming? The totally hot guy turns out to be a total loser.

"I'm really hungry," he said. He checked to see if the teacher was watching, which she wasn't, and he reached into his bag and pulled out a froot loops bar. Kristen winced when he chewed the bar, he looked like a garbage truck mashing up garbage, except _he_ was messier.

"So are you going to the dance next month?" He said with his mouth full.

"I guess."

"Well then! So am I! How amazing is that! Two people who obviously like each other are going to the same dance!" He exclaimed and cackled as food flew out of his mouth.

"I don't like you," She said coolly, and his smile turned into a frown.

"But from what David said to me today, I really thought—"

"Well, a girl's mind can change very quickly. And for further advice, if you're going to ask out a girl, don't laugh. It's not attractive," She said as she took out her geography homework and she didn't even take one glance to see if he was okay.


	14. Hannah Montana

Sorry it took so long. the stupid thing wouldn't let me submit any new documents!

THE BLOCK ESTATE

THE BLOCK LIMO

Thursday, March 4th

2: 31

Massie was carsick by the time she toppled out of the limo. Her mom and dad were sitting on the bench outside her house and ran to give Massie a hug. After a lot of explaining, her parents led her inside.

In the car, she called Claire, Dylan, and Alicia and apologized and they forgave her. She told them that she learned her lesson and was going to apologize to Sara when she got home. Well now she was home, but she really wasn't ready to apologize to that little sneak. Especially after what she did to Claire. Turns out that ever since the incident with Cam and Sara, Claire had been ignoring both of them. Alicia and Dylan were mad at her, too. Actually, Claire was happy that Massie was home so she could help with the dilemma.

Claire was supposed to be home anytime soon. Speak of the devil…

"Massie!" Claire said as she threw her backpack and ran to give Massie a hug.

"I am so sorry about everything!" Massie said.

"Apology totally accepted. I don't blame you for hating Sara. She is such a bitch," Claire said quietly because Massie's parents were still there.

"Let's go to my room," she whispered and led Claire upstairs. Massie flopped down on her bed, relieved that she could lie somewhere else other than on the Kristen's old springy mattress.

"Whoa—" Massie stopped herself before going further. From now on Massie was going to be nice and sweet. She was about to say, "How much did I miss! Wasn't I only gone two days," referring to Claire's pink and blue tube socks. Instead she said, "I like your socks."

"Thanks. I hate them," Claire said, taking the off and throwing them out the window.

"So why are you wearing them?" Massie knew the answer. It had something to do with Sara thinking they were cute.

"Well, Sara brought some for me, Alicia, and Dylan today. She said gave them to us as presents for helping her when you were being mean. I'm sorry I wore them."

"Don't worry about it," Massie rolled her eyes and walked over to her computer. She saw that SHORTSARABABYY was on. Massie groaned and looked at her away message:

WATCHING HANNAH MONTANA! BEST SHOW EVERRR! LUV, SARA!

"What's Hannah Montana?" Massie asked, signing off of aim.

"It's a show on Disney Channel that everyone loves."

"Do _you_ love it?"

"its okay. I saw it at Sara's house."

"I wanna see it," Massie said turning on her TV.

"Hold on, I think I still have Sara's tape of the episodes. She lent it to me. I haven't watched it yet. Massie laid on her bed as Claire ran to her room and got it. They sat on the bed and watched the first episode. Apparently Massie didn't find it very interesting because she fell asleep after ten minutes.

"Massie. Wake up! The shows over!" Claire said, shaking Massie.

"You know what. I've decided on two things right now. For one, I'm not going to try to be something I'm not. I don't have to watch Hannah Montana just to be friends with someone who does watch Hannah Montana. ANNDD, I've learned to never let Sara come to the mall with me!" She said cracking up. Claire looked at her with confusion, so Massie pulled a picture out of Claire's back pocket. She took it after school Wednesday when Claire, Dylan, and Alicia took her to the mall. Sara had fallen off the edge of the giant fountain and was sitting in the small pool with water pouring on top of her.

Claire snatched away the picture and they both cracked up. Even though Claire could be totally clueless sometimes, Massie was so happy to have her back as a friend.

"I know that Alicia and Dylan forgive me, but do you know how hard it will be to get everyone in the whole school to be my friend again?" Massie said.

"There's got to be a way to get everyone in school to like you again, and to get Cam and Sara back. You know that I have been having to dance with Spiky Steve for the past two days because of Sara!" Claire complained, referring to Carl's spiky haired friend. That kid would never stop talking. Even though they were dancing outside, his stench was as strong as a skunk.

"OHMYGAWD! I got it! I'm going to have a party. Not like, a cool night time dance party. A weird gay 'be yourself party'!" Massie said. Not the coolest thing to do, but apparently, cool wasn't cool anymore. Being a dork was cool. If they were still the Pretty Committee, they would have never even considered something that gay. But now, it seemed like the only solution. But Claire didn't seem to think so by her expression. "No really! Okay, so everyone will come. Sara and Cam! Perfect time to see if anything is going on between them. We would have crazy dance offs, hair stylin' stations, pie eating contests, and so on. A perfect way to throw the party of the year, win our friends back, and get revenge on Sara!"

Claire nodded with a small smile and Massie squealed, ready to throw another party.


End file.
